


Elementary, my loved Joan

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ação, F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Durante a resolução de um caso, Joan é baleada de raspão e se recupera bem, mas algo terrível acontece antes de sua volta para casa, e resta a um desesperado Sherlock e Kitty resolverem a situação junto à polícia de Nova Iorque.* Essa história se passa um tempo após minha one shot My dear Watson, que se trata do sequestro de Joan e sua volta para casa entre os eps 21 e 22 da segunda temporada, embora as duas hitórias não tenham exatamente uma conexão entre si.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson
Series: Elementary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	1. Um mundo fora dos crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

O trio caminhava de volta para o sobrado após mais um caso solucionado. Sherlock para enlouquecer de tédio até se deparar com um novo crime para resolver, Kitty só queria descansar um pouco e Watson para pegar as coisas que havia deixado lá antes de saírem correndo com o chamado do capitão Gregson. Ao entrarem, Sherlock se jogou no sofá enquanto Joan se dirigia até a mesa cheia de coisas espalhadas.

– Não querem chá? – Kitty perguntou indo para a cozinha.

– É claro que sim – Sherlock respondeu imediatamente, como era de costume.

– Obrigada, Kitty, mas já estou voltando pra casa. Quero descansar, e esse caso exigiu muito de todos nós. Clyde deve estar querendo mais atenção agora.

– É bom que tenha levado Clyde com você. Deve ser muito solitário, Watson.

Joan o olhou desconfiada, sabendo que aquela era mais uma das provocações dele por ela ter saído. Alguém que não conhecesse bem Sherlock diria que ele estava sendo maldoso se referindo à morte de Andrew, mas Joan sabia que ele jamais faria algo para feri-la ainda mais se tratando disso, até mesmo porque Sherlock e Andrew eram bons amigos. O consultor sabia do quanto ela havia sofrido com aquilo, especialmente porque ela devia ter morrido. Andrew a salvara por acidente. E só Deus imaginava o quanto Sherlock ficara desesperado ao saber que ela, Watson, podia ter sido morta naquela noite.

Agora que um bom tempo havia passado, ela ainda se sentia triste, mas muito mais disposta em seguir em frente. Terminando de recolher suas coisas sob o insistente olhar de Sherlock, Watson se despediu de Kitty, que apareceu rapidamente na entrada da cozinha e acenou com um sorriso. Quando encarou os olhos azulados do famoso consultor ele ainda a olhava sem nada dizer, isso não era raro nem estranho, mas Joan sempre se perguntava o que se passava na cabeça dele nesses momentos. Mesmo após anos nem sempre tinha ideia do que podia ser.

– Até mais, Sherlock – lhe disse com um leve sorriso e seguiu para a porta.

– Até logo, Watson – ele disse simplesmente.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Kitty reapareceu, apoiando-se na parede e observando Sherlock com um sorriso curioso.

– O que acha engraçado?

– Nada... – ela tentou se esquivar.

– Sabe que vou insistir até você se cansar. Pode ficar acordada a noite toda comigo perguntando.

Ela o olhou como se estudasse suas expressões a fim de saber a veracidade do que ele acabara de afirmar e lembrou das incontáveis vezes em que, segundo Watson, Sherlock a acordara das maneiras mais imprevisíveis e menos adequadas possíveis. Sim, ela passaria a noite em claro se não falasse.

– Sua expressão corporal me diz que teme falar do assunto por se tratar de algo pessoal referente a mim – ele jogou as palavras com um olhar desafiador, se balançando nos calcanhares como costumava fazer quando estava inquieto ou ansioso.

Kitty ergueu uma sobrancelha um tanto surpresa com a rapidez da dedução. Mesmo após tanto tempo trabalhando com Sherlock e já o conhecendo bem, aquele estranho poder que ele parecia ter ainda a pegava de surpresa às vezes.

– Estava brincando, não vou forçar você a falar. Assim como respeito Watson, respeito você. Quando quiser dizer, eu ouvirei.

Ele dizia a verdade, mas Kitty queria testá-lo e o único jeito seria provoca-lo, o que a levou a seguir em frente.

– Watson...

– É sobre a Watson? O que você poderia ter pra falar? Se tornaram muito amigas, até rápido demais depois de um começo turbulento com direito a uma perseguição e uma luta no meio da rua.

– A culpa é sua, você me mandou estuda-la – a ruiva respondeu com autoridade, mas sem levantar a voz ou parecer arrogante.

O consultor ficou um instante em silêncio. Kitty era o tipo de pessoa que o respeitava não só como seu protetor e mestre, ela parecia o tipo de jovem que sabia respeitar os mais velhos, nunca levantando a voz ou se mostrando rebelde quando um novo conhecimento lhe era apresentado. Sherlock gostava disso nela e achava uma característica surpreendente para alguém tão jovem com um passado sombrio como o dele e de Watson. Mas ela também sabia dizer a verdade sem cerimônia. Sherlock também gostava disso quase sempre. Voltou de seus pensamentos alguns momentos depois diante do olhar de Kitty, que esperava ele voltar de seus devaneios.

– O que Watson tem a ver com isso? – Ele tornou a questionar.

– Algum tempo atrás você parecia mal. Ela andou dormindo aqui. Também acho que a presença dela é importante pra te ajudar.

– Obrigado por opinar quando não perguntei – ele disse de imediato, fazendo uma pausa.

A garota sabia que ele não queria ser grosseiro, falava sem pensar quando ficava nervoso, o que provava que sua suposição estava certa. Joan não apenas o ajudava a se manter sóbrio, o deixava tranquilo, equilibrado emocionalmente e feliz, por mais que ele não admitisse. E provavelmente muito mais do que isso. Quando Kitty chegou muita coisa já havia acontecido ali e ela já ouvira em conversas sobre Watson sofrer um sequestro e ameaças de morte antes de deixar o sobrado. Tudo culpa de mil e uma armações da máfia e de um tal de Mycroft, que diziam ser irmão de Sherlock, e que trabalhava na Inteligência Britânica. Ela não sabia muito mais que isso, mas também ouvira o capitão Gregson e detetive Bell conversarem certa vez sobre como Sherlock ficou louco quando a chinesa sumiu, desesperado a ponto de agredir o irmão, torturar um dos envolvidos psicologicamente, e quase chorar, coisa que segundo Watson ele só havia feito com a perda de um grande amigo, e mesmo assim, sozinho. Kitty nunca comentara nada disso com Sherlock. Apesar do detetive ser tão genial e seguro, também parecia muito frágil e não queria arriscar machuca-lo com nada disso.

– Me desculpe por isso – ele falou.

– Tudo bem – esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa – Se está pensando em como eu lidaria com isso... Watson é uma grande detetive e pessoa. Eu ficaria feliz em trabalhar com ela por perto por mais tempo e talvez ter alguém pra conversar sobre algo que não se trate de crimes uma vez ou outra. Mas independente disso, a questão é que ela é importante pra você, muito mais do que você quer admitir. Por que não a chama de volta?

– Você é uma excelente companhia, Kitty, também me ajuda a me manter sempre no foco. E também se preocupa comigo, bem como eu me preocupo com você.

A garota lhe mostrou um sorriso sincero e radiante, mas tornou a argumentar.

– Sinceramente eu fico muito feliz e grata em saber disso, mas não é a mesma coisa. Naturalmente nós somos de mundos diferentes. Você sente falta da companhia dela.

– Eu pedi pra ela ficar, mas ela insistiu que precisava de uma vida fora disso. Vejo que você pensa do mesmo jeito da Watson. E confesso que fico feliz que ela tenha me feito colocar os pés no chão e deixar que você possa ter o seu tempo longe dos crimes também, mesmo ainda morando aqui.

– Não acha que valeria a pena fazer o mesmo de vez em quando? Ela é uma parte importante do seu mundo.

– Novamente obrigado por deduzir todos os meus sentimentos por mim – ele falou e seguiu para a sala.

Kitty riu silenciosamente, sabendo que mais uma vez estava certa, pois o havia deixado sem jeito. Voltou para a cozinha para terminar de preparar o chá e os dois não tocaram mais no assunto pelo restante do dia.


	2. A bala perdida

Não queria dar o braço a torcer cedendo à conversa com Kitty no outro dia, mas alguma estranha intuição o levou a levantar-se cedo naquela manhã e caminhar até o apartamento de Watson, deixando para Kitty, dormindo, apenas um bilhete com “volto logo”.

Caminhou calmamente, sem saber ao certo o que iria fazer. E por mais que quisesse negar com todas as suas forças, ele sabia que não era a parceria que lhe faria falta naquela época, era ela, e continuava fazendo agora. Ela havia lhe dito quando se sentira desanimado com o programa de reabilitação que se fosse ajuda-lo ela estar por perto ela poderia voltar, ao menos por enquanto, mas teimoso como sempre fora, havia recusado, embora ainda assim ela tivesse dormido lá algumas noites, o que ainda o deixou aparentemente inalterável, mas imensamente feliz por dentro. Apesar de que agora ele pensava que Kitty havia percebido, e era grato por ela não falar nada disso com Joan.

Ficou tão perdido em sua mente que quando notou já estava há alguns minutos parado na frente da porta dela. Checando as horas, percebeu que ainda eram seis e meia da manhã. Considerou ao menos uma vez na vida deixa-la dormir mais, mas deu de ombros e ergueu a mão para bater na porta, pensando no segundo seguinte que chamaria atenção dos vizinhos nos outros apartamentos, e decidiu-se por outro método.

Joan estava cochilando calmamente entre os cobertores em sua cama. Havia acordado antes do despertador, às vezes acontecia, mas não tendo Sherlock por perto para perturbá-la, tomou a decisão de continuar ali. Quase caía no sono de novo, quando um barulho estrondoso de metal colidindo quase fez seu coração sair pela boca. Sua primeira e instintiva reação foi puxar o cobertor sobre a cabeça e tapar os ouvidos. Depois sentiu medo. Aquilo não parecia algo caindo na cozinha, então lhe ocorreu a hipótese mais óbvia e sentiu uma fúria crescer dentro de si, espiando fora do cobertor e vendo alguém consideravelmente alto e familiar perto de sua cama.

– Bom dia, Watson! Tomei a liberdade de alimentar Clyde com a alface que encontrei na geladeira – ele falou sem remorso algum, segurando duas tampas de panela, uma em cada mão.

– Invadiu meu apartamento às seis e meia da manhã pra fazer isso?!! – Ela perguntou quase gritando.

– Estava entediado. Nenhum caso hoje.

– É uma pena pra você. Vou voltar a dormir. Até mais.

Ela voltou a esconder-se entre os cobertores. Ele ficou ali parado, não se importaria de ficar observando-a dormir. Ela era linda até dormindo, mas tentou focar-se em seu objetivo principal, ouvindo Joan inspirar profundamente tentando se controlar quando ele caminhou para o outro lado da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, puxando o coberto de cima de seu rosto.

– O que você quer?! – Ela perguntou – Quer ficar me vendo dormir? Brincar com Clyde? À vontade, só não me acorde pelos próximos sessenta minutos.

– Na verdade...

Nesse instante ela ficou preocupada, Sherlock nunca demorava tanto para continuar uma frase.

– O que tá acontecendo? – Perguntou, agora mais calma, e num tom acolhedor – Como eu posso te ajudar?

– Na verdade, Watson... Não estou em nenhum risco de recaída ou desanimação com o programa.

– E o que foi?

– Um considerável tempo já se passou desde determinados acontecimentos desagradáveis em nossas vidas. E embora saiba que vai querer me expulsar daqui se eu tornar a falar deles, devo dizer que ainda acredito que desistiria de se mudar com o tempo se certas coisas não tivessem acontecido conosco.

Ela piscou confusa, tentando ver aonde ele queria chegar.

– Kitty é uma parceira e amiga maravilhosa, mas eu reconheço que não era só da nossa parceria que eu sentia falta. Em todos os sentidos, eu sou melhor com você.

Ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo e arregalou os olhos em surpresa, sentindo o rosto esquentar, esperando por mais alguma palavra.

– Volta pra casa.

Longe de ser uma ordem, aquilo foi um pedido gentil e verdadeiro. Poucas vezes escutara Sherlock falar daquele jeito e olha-la tão profundamente. Lembrou-se de quando estavam em meio a toda aquela confusão com Mycroft, e ele lhe pediu desculpas por ter invadido sua privacidade. Ela respondera friamente que apesar daquelas palavras gentis, ele só pedia desculpas após conseguir o que queria. Mas agora não havia nada realmente a ser desculpado, ele não fizera nada de errado. Nada mais era do que problemas antigos mal resolvidos entre eles.

– Já falamos sobre isso mais vezes do que o necessário – ela respondeu tentando esconder o quanto ficara balançada com o pedido.

– Prometo não mergulhar nos crimes o tempo todo. Sem fotos, sem painéis, sem mexer nos meus cadeados, sem hipóteses fora de hora, anotarei todas.

– E seus experimentos malucos espalhados pela casa?

Ele fez uma careta ao pensar nisso. Joan quase riu, mas conseguiu se conter.

– Quanto a eles eu não posso prometer, mas prometo avisar. Posso até te deixar dormir mais de vez em quando.

– Ter uma garantia disso seria ótimo.

– Podemos relaxar em alguns momentos usando a TV de maneira normal. Eu, você, Kitty e Clyde assistindo Frozen.

Dessa vez Joan morreu de rir, não conseguindo se conter por longos segundos, notando um sorriso formar-se no rosto de Sherlock também.

– Gosta de filmes infantis da Disney? – Ela questionou realmente surpresa.

– Não na verdade... Mas não consegui mais tirar isso da cabeça depois daquela vez. E às vezes uma canção irritante chamada... Let it go não sai dos meus pensamentos.

Ela quase chorou de tanto rir lembrando-se do dia em que Sherlock aparecera com um vestido rosa de festa, e quando ela lhe perguntou do que se tratava, ele respondeu que em troca de informações do caso no qual vinham trabalhando ele gravaria vídeos de si mesmo cantando alguma coisa chamada Frozen.

– E quanto à Kitty? – Perguntou ao se acalmar.

– Eu acho que ela ficaria feliz de ter você por perto. Se tornaram tão amigas.

– Eu queria te matar quando apareceu aqui. Agora estou quase chorando e tanto rir. Como consegue fazer isso?

– Isso seria uma resposta?

– Eu não sei, Sherlock...

– Independente do que você me disser, Watson... Lembre-se que você faz uma grande diferença na minha vida. Da forma mais profunda que se possa imaginar.

Ele permaneceu alguns instantes ali, no qual os dois apenas se encararam. Sherlock levantou-se obviamente para deixar o apartamento, prometendo trancar a porta do mesmo jeito que a arrombara antes de ir, e assim o fez, deixando uma Joan pensativa e perdida no quarto.

******

Não haviam tornado a discutir o assunto por alguns dias. Kitty também não perguntou ou disse uma palavra a respeito, pelo tempo em que Sherlock ficara ausente e sem nenhum caso podia imaginar o porque. Agora estavam em perseguição a um criminoso em fuga, que tentavam encaminhar para onde Gregson, Bell e a polícia aguardavam secretamente. O homem portava uma mochila cheia de drogas furtadas de traficantes assassinados por ele mesmo para vender sozinho a mercadoria no mercado negro.

Corriam por entre os becos escuros da cidade, que apesar de parecerem um labirinto não tinham muitos caminhos e não demoraram para ouvir Gregson gritando voz de prisão e vários policiais se mobilizando para render o sujeito. Correr atrás do suspeito era uma loucura que muito raramente os consultores faziam, aquela fora uma infeliz coincidência forçada durante a investigação de um local, e dessa vez poderia ter sido fatal. Foi muito rápido, mal tiveram tempo de parar de correr e recuar. Ouviram gritos do criminoso e da polícia e tiros. Buracos surgiram nas paredes perto deles e rapidamente se jogaram para o chão. Minutos depois tudo parecia calmo e Sherlock levantou-se, sendo seguido por Kitty.

– Vamos, Watson! Tudo terminou – Falou animado, mudando seu sorriso para extrema preocupação quando ela não levantou.

– Sher...Lock – ela lutou para pronunciar com o rosto contorcido de dor.

– Watson?! – Kitty, preocupada, abaixou-se ao lado dela.

A chinesa parecia em choque, ela gritou quando tentou se mexer e caiu para o chão.

– Watson!!

Sherlock quase entrava em pânico quando se abaixou e a puxou para o colo, vendo as roupas brancas se tingirem de sangue na lateral direita de seu corpo. Kitty arregalou os olhos, quase ficando muda em espanto e sua respiração descompassou. Ela levantou-se e gritou desesperada por Gregson e Bell, correndo na direção da saída do beco.

– Tenha cuidado! – Sherlock gritou para ela e em pouco tempo podia ouvir passos apressados em sua direção – Watson! – Tornou a chamar, querendo que ela reagisse – Joan!!

Viu os olhos dela se fecharem e sentiu um frio terrível lhe percorrer por dentro quando Kitty voltou com a ajuda.


	3. Acolhimento

Gregson pediu espaço para chegar até à consultora ferida, abaixando-se ao lado de Sherlock e olhou apreensivo a situação por um instante.

– Mas o que foi isso?! – Sherlock perguntou nervoso.

– O sujeito trocou tiros com a gente – Bell esclareceu – Sacou uma arma do nada. Sabíamos que vocês estavam aqui, por isso os poucos tiros que demos foram para as laterais, alguns dos tiros do malandro ricochetearam no escudo de proteção de um dos nossos, foi quando avançamos com tudo e o derrubamos.

– Isso não interessa! Tragam logo ajuda!!

– Você está nervoso! Me escute! – Gregson pediu percebendo que seu consultor e amigo quase chorava – A ajuda está a caminho! Logo chegarão. Não se deve mover vítimas de tiroteio sem uma avaliação. Fique parado aí com ela até que cheguem.

O capitão se levantou e seguiu Bell para fora do beco. Kitty não sabia o que fazer, tocou um dos ombros de Sherlock tentado ao menos acalmá-lo, o que provavelmente não funcionaria, mas nunca o vira tão alterado. Foi então que percebeu a real profundidade do que Joan representava para ele, era ainda maior do que ela pensava.

– Pode ter sido um tiro só de raspão, está sangrando muito, mas não o suficiente pra um dano grave – ela falou.

– Precisamos estancar isso!

Com todo o cuidado de que era capaz a soltou e removeu o colete por cima de sua camisa, voltando a apoiar a chinesa com um dos braços.

– Kitty, me ajude. No momento é totalmente irrelevante que tenha medo de sangue.

– Não tenho problemas com isso.

A jovem analisou o local ferido por um segundo, a mancha de sangue aumentava. Afastou o tecido do casaco e pode ver o da blusa danificado, o puxou com cuidado para longe da pele machucada e tomou o colete das mãos de Sherlock, o amassando e pressionando no local.

– Temos sorte se eu não estiver enganada. Me parece que foi de raspão.

– Eu sempre disse... Que não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela... E eu a estava convencendo! – Disse com voz trêmula e respiração ainda descompassada.

Kitty assumiu uma expressão de surpresa por um momento diante da confirmação de que ele a havia pedido pra voltar. Tinha certeza que ele falava disso.

– Não foi culpa sua! Nem de ninguém aqui. Foi uma terrível fatalidade. Se alguém teve culpa foi aquele traficante miserável.

Não puderam continuar a conversa. Mais vozes invadiram o local e dois paramédicos entraram no beco com uma maca. Por pouco havia espaço.

– Fique tranquilo – um deles pediu ao notar o terrível estado emocional de Sherlock.

Kitty não estava menos nervosa e preocupada, afinal Watson também era importante para ela, mas conseguia controlar-se mais do que Sherlock.

– Foi só de raspão. Sua parceira teve sorte. Podemos movê-la, nos ajude.

O paramédico deu espaço para que o outro se aproximasse. Ambos arrumaram uma maca ao lado e ele se dirigiu novamente ao detetive, segurando a pressão do colete por cima da mão de Kitty e trocando a mão dela pela de Sherlock.

– Sua posição está mais favorável, mantenha a pressão enquanto a movemos.

Com extrema delicadeza e cuidado os dois moveram a chinesa para a maca, enquanto Sherlock fazia o que lhe fora instruído. Logo estavam todos fora do beco e Joan dentro de uma ambulância. Não adiantava argumentar, Sherlock nem perguntou para entrar na ambulância como acompanhante e arrastar Kitty junto, conseguindo convencer os enfermeiros com as informações que ele e Kitty tinham sobre como tudo aconteceu. Gregson e Bell os seguiram em outro carro e agora o grupo esperava no corredor do hospital. Gregson e Kitty permaneciam sentados e perdidos em pensamentos. Bell estava encostado na parede, olhando de um lado para o outro em nervosismo. Sherlock andava de um lado para o outro, quase os deixando loucos, mas dada a situação ninguém reclamou.

– Os consultores e agentes andarão com colete a partir de agora.

Sherlock parou por um momento, olhando nervoso para o capitão. Seu olhar misturava indignação, raiva, confusão...

– Eu sei, isso não vai mudar nada do que aconteceu, mas é a segunda vez que temos alguém que não devia ferido.

– Coletes não protegem as outras partes do corpo – o consultor replicou.

– Não é porque não temos a solução inteira que temos que recusar os paliativos. Se pode evitar, vamos fazer.

Antes que Sherlock pudesse abrir a boca novamente um médico se aproximou, parecia tranquilo. Inicialmente ele não soube a quem se dirigir, pensou em falar diretamente com Sherlock, mas dado o seu nervosismo, dirigiu-se a Kitty.

– Ela está bem. O tiro foi só de raspão. Nós limpamos o ferimento, tratamos e enfaixamos. Ficará boa em alguns dias e poderá ir pra casa. Fizeram um bom trabalho estancando enquanto ela vinha pra cá.

– Eu quero vê-la – Sherlock disse suplicante e sem cerimônias.

– Vocês podem. Ela já está no quarto – ele respondeu começando a encaminhar o grupo para outro corredor – Permitimos um acompanhante. Ela não deve ficar sozinha, especialmente à noite. Qual de vocês?

Todos olharam rapidamente para Sherlock.

– Se ele não ficar ele morre – Gregson comentou – Não estou a fim de passar a madrugada recebendo ligações desesperadas de preocupação dele.

O médico os guiou até um quarto no começo de outro corredor e abriu a porta com cuidado. Quando adentraram encontraram Joan adormecida bem acomodada na cama, agora com o cabelo completamente solto e vestindo uma das roupas brancas do hospital, que Sherlock deu graças a Deus por se parecer uma camisola normal e não uma daquelas vestes estanhas e malucas, Joan não merecia aquilo.

Ao lado numa espécie de criado mudo havia copos descartáveis e um pequeno filtro. Na parte vazada debaixo um pacote transparente cuidadosamente arrumado parecia conter as roupas e pertences de Joan, exceto seu celular que estava com Sherlock.

– Ela deve acordar com sede. Naturalmente pacientes com hemorragias não devem beber água de imediato ou o sangue pode se diluir facilmente e aumentar o sangramento, mas ela está liberada.

– Ela acordou em algum momento? – Bell perguntou.

– Sim, brevemente enquanto a trazíamos pra cá, perguntou por duas pessoas, eu acho que vocês dois – ele se referiu a Sherlock e Kitty – Mas nem ficou acordada pra ouvir qualquer resposta. Vocês podem ficar um pouco, e você – ele disse a Sherlock – Se precisar de algo para a noite, pode falar conosco.

Com um breve aceno de cabeça ele se retirou, chamando Gregson junto. O capitão estranhou, mas o seguiu para o corredor.

– Acha que ele dará um bom acompanhante?

– Acredite. Ninguém no mundo cuidaria melhor dela. Holmes pode parecer excêntrico, mas Joan Watson é o que existe de mais valioso pra ele.

– Tudo bem então.

O capitão voltou ao quarto e ficou lá por algum tempo, até ir embora junto com Bell e Kitty, que seguiu direto para o apartamento de Joan a pedido de Sherlock, para pegar Clyde, e depois foi para o sobrado, ainda fazendo por conta própria uma rápida viagem até o hospital para entregar algumas coisas que julgou que Sherlock poderia precisar, e algumas outras para Joan. Já era noite quando voltou para casa e finalmente pode descansar.

Sentado no sofá do quarto, Sherlock observava a mulher adormecida. Seria um momento agradável se estivessem em outras circunstâncias e pela primeira vez na vida ele não a acordaria de nenhuma maneira maluca, não tinha a mínima vontade de sequer pensar nisso, só queria que ela acordasse depressa. Acabou adormecendo sentado, recostado ao encosto do sofá, sendo acordado pelos raios de sol da manhã seguinte, que irrompiam pela persiana aberta. Levou algum tempo para retomar os últimos acontecimentos, até que seus olhos focaram Joan ainda dormindo a sua frente e levantou num impulso, caminhando até a cama numa expectativa frustrada de vê-la despertar. Sentou-se na beirada e assim ficou por minutos que pareceram horas. Estudou suas expressões atento a qualquer mínimo sinal de dor ou desconforto, tendo sua atenção chamada pelas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto da chinesa, em sua opinião era uma característica que a deixava ainda mais bela. Virou-se na direção da janela e calculou que pela luminosidade deviam ser mais ou menos sete horas da manhã. Assustou-se quando um toque em seu braço esquerdo o fez se virar para Joan novamente e a viu acordada.

– Sherlock... – ela falou baixinho, mantendo o toque em seu braço, sem saber como continuar.

– Fique quieta, Watson. Deve repousar.

– É bom ao menos uma vez na vida acordar por mim mesma com você estando por perto – ela sorriu – É um ótimo começo.

Ele a olhou surpreso, ela estava lhe dando uma resposta, a que ele ansiara em ouvir.

– É bom continuar assim – ela falou notando que o deixara um tanto desapontado com as palavras vagas – Pode me dizer o que aconteceu em detalhes?

– Você teve muita sorte – ele falou sorrindo – O tiro foi de raspão. Eu e Kitty estancamos enquanto esperávamos o socorro e enquanto te trazíamos pra cá. Nem precisou de cirurgia ou de pontos, você só sangrou bastante, o que assustou todos nós – ele falava rapidamente, dando claros sinais de que estava feliz, mas ainda nervoso e preocupado.

Joan tocou a lateral de seu corpo com a outra mão, emitindo um leve gemido de dor, sentindo a textura das bandagens e esparadrapos por baixo dos tecidos.

– Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?

– Até estar consideravelmente melhor.

Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração.

– Vai trazer os casos pra cá?

– De forma alguma! Deve tirar todo o tempo possível para se recuperar. E não se preocupe com Clyde, Kitty o levou para o sobrado e vai cuidar dele pra nós.

– Estou com sede.

– Nos disseram que estaria.

Ele se adiantou descendo da cama e enchendo um copo. A ajudou a se erguer o suficiente e ingerir todo o conteúdo, deitando-a de volta depois. Nos momentos seguintes o casal não teve muito o que discutir. Joan segurou a mão de Sherlock inesperadamente, sentindo que o assustou, mas não o suficiente para ele recuar, e os dois pares de olhos se encontraram.

– Me desculpe. Por prender você aqui. Não acho que precisarei de muitos dias.

– O que está dizendo?! Você não é nenhum incômodo. Só sairei daqui quando puder leva-la junto.

– Obrigada, Sherlock – ela sorriu, recebendo um sorriso tímido, mas sincero de volta.

Pelo restante do dia ele ficou ali, ausentando-se raramente e muito rápido. Ela recebeu visitas de Kitty, Gregson, Bell, Emilly e seu bebê e de sua mãe desesperadíssima. A mulher chinesa novamente se mostrou nervosa e apreensiva em relação à carreira de consultora da filha, mas já aprendera a não contestar e já conhecia Sherlock a tempo suficiente para confiar nele como acompanhante. Fora às visitas ela passava seu tempo dormindo, ouvindo Sherlock ler alguma coisa pelo celular ou conversar com ela. De certa forma ela sentiu-se acolhida e segura, ele estava se saindo como um perfeito acompanhante, preocupando-se a cada instante e a ajudando a sair e voltar para a cama quando necessário. Exatamente como ela gostaria que fosse numa vida ao lado dele ao invés de crimes o tempo todo. Apesar de estar enfraquecida, dolorida e num chato e constante repouso, não podia negar que estava feliz. Lembrou-se das palavras dele na manhã em que a acordara em seu apartamento, e pela primeira vez sentiu com maior firmeza que de fato elas poderiam se realizar. Observou o detetive sentado no sofá olhando pensativo para a parede oposta.

– Pensei ter ouvido você me chamar de Joan antes de desmaiar.

Ele ficou sem jeito e inspirou profundamente, se denunciando.

– Você nunca fez isso antes. Não que eu me lembre. Gosto quando me chama assim.

Ele estava muito desconcertado para responder, mas a olhava de maneira gentil e isso era suficiente.


	4. Uma decisão precipitada

Sherlock estava novamente sentado no sofá do quarto de Watson no hospital, lendo pelo celular dados de alguns casos de menor relevância os quais ele poderia resolver sozinho e à distância enquanto estivesse ali. Então Gregson e Bell cuidariam do restante de acordo com o que ele indicasse. A janela um pouco aberta fornecia uma ótima iluminação para o quarto e uma brisa agradável. Joan estava sentada numa poltrona fofa que havia sido colocada ali. Após um dia inteiro deitada ela havia se queixado de tontura quando se erguia ou levantava, precisando do apoio de Sherlock para caminhar com segurança, e passar algum tempo repousando sentada poderia ajudar.

Sherlock tirou os olhos do celular por alguns instantes para verificar a amiga, percebendo que ela havia cochilado, sua cabeça pendia levemente para o lado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha se perguntando se era o culpado por durante tanto tempo nunca deixa-la dormir o suficiente. Ela poderia inconscientemente estar compensando isso agora. Deixando a questão de lado, guardou o telefone e caminhou em silêncio até ela.

– Watson... – sussurrou – Watson... – chamou de novo.

– Hum...? – Ela murmurou de volta, sem abrir os olhos – Achei que estivesse combatendo esse mal hábito – ela disse baixinho.

– Só acho que ficará com dores no pescoço se continuar dormindo assim.

– Se meu pescoço não doer o meu juízo vai com você me acordando – ela falou meio acordada meio dormindo.

Por um momento ele questionou mentalmente se o sono a estava permitindo ter ideia do que dizia ou ela estava mesmo zangada com as lembranças das vezes em que ele a despertava. Deixando isso de lado e vendo que ela o ignorava de novo, com todo o cuidado que podia passou um braço por suas costas e outro por baixo dos joelhos, levantando-se com ela no colo. Joan abriu os olhos devagar, estranhando a ação repentina.

– Continue dormindo, mas na sua cama. Já está sentindo dor suficiente por causa do tiro – respondeu encarando-a enquanto a acomodava e a cobria.

– Obrigada, Sherlock – ela tinha uma expressão de surpresa, mas seus olhos brilhavam em gratidão e felicidade quando ela os fechou novamente, vendo o amigo sorrir antes disso.

Cerca de vinte minutos mais tarde uma enfermeira entrou para verificar como estavam as coisas.

– Ela costuma dormir bastante, mas não tanto – Sherlock lhe disse ao ser questionado sobre como Joan se sentia.

– Não fique preocupado. Foi um tiro de raspão, mas ainda assim não foi um ferimento leve. Ainda vai doer por um tempo, a medicação que lhe demos pra combater a dor ocasiona a sonolência. Nos informaram que ela foi médica um dia, achei que ela mesma fosse esclarecer isso pra você.

– Naturalmente ela me disse que isso poderia acontecer, mas não consigo deixar de me preocupar mesmo assim.

– Agora já sabe, ela ficará bem em alguns dias – a mulher falou com um sorriso gentil – Achei que a mãe fosse ficar como acompanhante, ela está vindo vê-la todos os dias... Seria muita arrogância da minha parte estar curiosa em saber porque você ficou?

Ele suspirou e pensou por um segundo ao notar que não tinha uma resposta clara nem para si mesmo.

– Somos parceiros. Eu me preocupo com ela da forma mais profunda que se possa imaginar.

A mulher sorriu, vendo estampado nos olhos dele que era muito mais do que ele havia conseguido falar naquelas poucas palavras.

– Ela tem sorte de ter um parceiro e amigo dedicado como você. Eu desejo melhoras. Não deixe de chamar se ela precisar de alguma coisa – falou antes de se retirar.

******

– Desde que acordei você tem se acalmado, mas parece perdido... O que está te incomodando? Está com medo de alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou enquanto o olhava de pé observando a janela.

Podia ver as estrelas que enfeitavam o céu na noite de seu terceiro dia ali. Estava de saco cheio de estar presa num hospital, mas não podia reclamar. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém das condições necessárias para sua plena recuperação.

– Gregson disse que vamos usar coletes... Mas isso não protege o corpo inteiro – falou sem se virar.

Ela ficou em silêncio refletindo por alguns segundos e rapidamente o compreendendo.

– Você está com medo disso acontecer de novo.

Ouviu-o suspirar e o viu abaixar a cabeça. Estava certa.

– É claro que essa possibilidade existe, mas nós precisamos viver. Chame de azar, fatalidade, acaso, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas essa foi uma ocasião à parte, a chance de acontecer é muito pequena.

– Mas não é impossível! – Ele falou nervoso ao se virar para encará-la – Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo pior tivesse te acontecido – disse se pondo ao lado da cama.

Ela sorriu.

– Mas não aconteceu. E não foi culpa sua, não foi de ninguém. Tantas vezes a minha vida já esteve perto de se apagar, mesmo quando eu sequer imaginei. Se algo fosse me tirar do seu caminho... Não acha que já teria acontecido?

O detetive ficou em silêncio, com um olhar ainda perdido, onde medo e segurança lutavam. Joan estendeu as duas mãos para segurar as dele, o puxando bem devagar para perto dela. Sentiu-o endurecer ao seu toque, sabia que Sherlock não sabia lidar bem com contato físico. Por um momento pensou que ele fosse soltá-la e se afastar, mas conseguiu persuadi-lo aos poucos com o olhar e logo ela o estava abraçando. Com o passar dos segundos o sentiu relaxar finalmente e arriscou deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos curtos de Sherlock.

– Eu vou ficar bem – lhe disse baixinho como que em consolo – E quando sairmos daqui nós vamos pra casa.

Após algum tempo ele libertou-se gentilmente do abraço e se ergueu para encará-la, deixando claro em seus olhos a alegria pela resposta dela.

– Tomei uma decisão precipitada. Mas vejo que você está mais tranquilo agora – falou se referindo ao abraço.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, estava feliz, mas compartilhar de maior contato físico ainda era um terreno estranho para ele, mesmo que com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Voltou a aproximar-se e beijou suavemente a testa da chinesa.

– Boa noite, Joan – sussurrou ao tomar distância e arrumar o lençol sobre ela, recebendo um lindo sorriso em troca.

– Boa noite, Sherlock.

Ele apagou a luz, agora enxergando apenas com a luz da lua e de alguns refletores do lado de fora, e deitou-se no sofá, acomodando-se para dormir, e os olhos cinza azulados observaram Joan até ter certeza de ela dormia calmamente, para enfim também se fecharem.


	5. Não é preciso esperar mais

Joan estava sentada na cama olhando para o lado de fora da janela do hospital, vestindo suas próprias roupas agora. Era manhã do seu quinto dia ali, seu ferimento ainda não estava fechado e ainda doía, mas o risco maior de infecção ou sangramento já havia passado e poderia tratá-lo por si mesma e em casa a partir de agora. Deveria receber alta em algumas horas no máximo. Sherlock havia saído com o pretexto de cuidar de um assunto muito importante e um tanto complicado. Kitty adentrou o quarto.

– Bom dia – ela falou com um sorriso – Está se sentindo bem?

– Sim, muito melhor. É um alívio poder sair daqui. Agora entendo como Sherlock se sente quando está entediado.

– Tédio? – A garota riu – Quando fica sem ter o que fazer ele praticamente delira.

– Tem razão.

– Desculpe não ter vindo aqui todos os dias, estive cuidando de casos por mim mesma. E Clyde está bem.

– Tudo bem.

– Ele me contou.

Joan a olhou interrogativamente.

– Ficarei feliz em tê-la por perto. Seja bem vinda de volta, Watson.

A consultora sorriu em resposta.

– Eu ocupo o quarto que pertencia a você... – Kitty falou sem saber exatamente o que dizer a respeito.

– Não se preocupe com isso agora, de qualquer forma ainda tenho que mover minhas coisas que estão no apartamento. Temos tempo pra resolver isso. E não quero causar nenhuma mudança drástica pra você, Kitty. O quarto de hóspedes tem apenas um título, é tão bom como os outros, ficarei com ele sem problemas.

– Obrigada, Watson – agradeceu um pouco sem jeito – Acha que dessa vez vai dar certo? Ele sempre vai ser do jeito que é.

– Excêntrico, com ideias repentinas e geniais, experimentos malucos... – ela emitiu um risinho – Sim, vai. Ainda não há como saber disso. Mas ele me prometeu se esforçar por algumas mudanças no dia que invadiu meu apartamento. E nesses últimos dias... Eu percebi que ele mudou muito mais do que eu pensava. Ficando aqui... Sendo muito mais gentil do que de costume, e há dois dias está me chamando de Joan.

Kitty foi pega de surpresa.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tudo bem se não puder me contar.

– Ele estava preocupado. Tem medo que isso possa acontecer de novo. Nós conversamos, ele ficou mais calmo e desde então...

– Ele gosta muito de você. Mesmo quando não tem intenção deixa isso evidente. Está sempre me contando do quanto ele conseguiu chegar mais longe depois que você entrou na vida dele.

Joan sorriu levemente com a revelação, embora Sherlock sempre dissesse isso para ela mesma.

– Algum problema se eu também te chamar assim? – Perguntou após uma pausa.

– Não. Está tudo bem, Kitty.

Ouviram a porta se abrindo e Sherlock adentrou o quarto de repente, parecendo estranhamente feliz e perturbado ao mesmo tempo.

– Obrigado por me substituir, Kitty.

– De nada. Vou deixar vocês agora, tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Se eu não voltar logo estarei esperando vocês em casa. Até mais tarde – ela falou se retirando e fechando a porta.

A garota foi embora e Joan observou Sherlock por dois longos minutos. O detetive parecia travar um complicado conflito com os próprios pensamentos. De braços cruzados e se balançando nos calcanhares, típico de quando estava muito nervoso. Olhou-a por um instante como que tentando decidir uma boa maneira de lhe dizer alguma coisa. Joan preferiu não interrompê-lo. Ficou confusa quando Sherlock caminhou até a porta e a trancou.

– Por que isso? Se uma das enfermeiras ou médicos precisar entrar aqui?

– Travei uma batalha comigo mesmo nos últimos dias e devo dizer que mal dormi na noite passada. Revi lembranças que eu adoraria esquecer e passei um tempo discutível pensando sobre o significado de algumas coisas e a importância delas. Não desejo que me interrompam.

– Tudo bem – ela deu de ombros – O que quer conversar? Está tendo aqueles problemas de novo? Acho que não devia ter faltado às reuniões pra ficar aqui todo esse tempo.

– Eu estou bem, e as reuniões não me fizeram falta. Ficar aqui vigiando você foi muito mais interessante.

Ela continuou apenas escutando, achando curioso o modo de Sherlock dizer que preferia cuidar dela do que ir às reuniões, e sentiu-se encher de felicidade diante daquilo.

– Não pude deixar de perceber quando eu estava saindo que falavam sobre onde você vai dormir.

– E o que tem isso com o que andou te incomodando tanto?

– Quero começar repetindo que você me mudou muito. Isso aqui – ele apontou para a própria cabeça – Mudou muito depois que você chegou. Não teria chegado tão longe sem você, nem me arriscado novamente a certas coisas se não fosse a sua influência.

– Eu sempre fico feliz em saber disso.

– Acho que me sinto seguro pra dar um outro passo onde achei que nunca mais daria. Na verdade... Talvez eu nunca tenha estado realmente onde estou pisando agora – ele falou num tom de voz sério e ao mesmo tempo gentil como ela nunca ouvira antes, parecia misturar receio e ansiedade – Não precisa mais se preocupar com seu quarto, Joan.

– Âh?! O que tem a ver tudo isso? – Ela perguntou, agora realmente confusa com a linha de pensamento dele.

Sherlock tomou sua mão direita entre as dele por um momento, a assustando a princípio, e quando a soltou Joan arregalou os olhos ao ver em seu dedo anelar um anel de ouro branco com uma delicada pedrinha brilhante. Ela inspirou fundo enquanto tentava absorver a situação, sentindo o coração bater tão intensamente que a impedia de emitir um único som.

– Eu pensei que jamais fosse dizer isso a alguém outra vez... Mas eu amo muito você.

Joan não sabia como reagir, olhou para o lado, vendo a caixinha de veludo azul escuro do anel sobre a cama. Depois encarou Sherlock, que se mostrava louco de ansiedade por uma reação.

– E antes que questione... Isso não foi de forma alguma por você quase ter morrido. Sabe que minha mente não funciona assim. Esse mundo é cheio de coisas óbvias que ninguém jamais observa. E só percebi o quão óbvio era tudo o que você causava no meu interior até hoje depois que senti que podia nunca mais sentir aquilo outra vez. E pensei... Que não é mais necessário esperar por nada.

Se olharam por segundos que pareceram séculos para Sherlock. Os olhos cinza azulados suplicavam por uma resposta.

– Se isso foi uma brincadeira eu vou bater muito em você – disse quase num sussurro.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando-a, e segurou suas duas mãos, achando curioso como as mãos da chinesa pareciam pequenas nas dele. Ela sorriu.

– Eu também... Amo muito você.

O aperto entre os dois pares de mãos se intensificou quando fecharam os olhos e com todo o cuidado se beijaram.


	6. Quem a levou?

Ela riu enquanto o abraçava.

– Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso – falou escondendo o rosto no peito dele, ainda sem jeito com a situação.

Ouviu Sherlock rir junto com ela e juntou forças pra encará-lo.

– Quando você falou sobre lembranças que te machucam...

– Você está certa. Irene não existe, nunca existiu. E eu me sinto seguro pra deixa-la pra trás e tentar recuperar a vida que ela tirou de mim. E antes que pergunte... Eu não quero tentar consertar nada do que aconteceu. Eu quero você, e não uma lembrança dela. Lembro de em uma das cartas pra Moriarty ter escrito que o amor é um jogo que não compreendo, por isso escolhi não jogar. Mas não era isso que eu tinha com Irene, por isso eu não sabia sequer o que realmente era. Até você aparecer.

Joan o olhou com gentileza, nunca o ouvira dizer nada tão doce.

– Sherlock... É muito mais que um jogo. É muitas vezes muito confuso e estranho, não conseguimos entender ou encontrar um sentido por mais que procuremos. Às vezes parece a chave pra tudo e às vezes nos assusta e queremos fugir. Eu não quero machucar nenhum de nós dois.

– Um enigma eterno, dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Sabe como adoro mistérios. E eu não quero só amor, todos aqueles discursos comoventes e articulados sobre amor são sempre cansativos e não vão muito longe. Quero você, Joan. E estou disposto a me arriscar num novo terreno por você.

– Eu quero casar.

– Eu pensei nisso. Obviamente precisamos de um tempo pra nos acostumarmos com isso e naturalmente temos tempo suficiente pra planejar um casamento. Não lhe dei esse anel somente pra firmar um compromisso.

Joan o olhou estática, com mil coisas passando por sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

– Está mesmo dizendo isso?! Vai deixar algumas loucuras de sua vida de lado e até mesmo desistir das garotas que você leva pro sobrado de vez em quando?

– Sim.

– Se eu pegar alguma delas com você eu mato os dois – ela falou baixo, mas em tom assassino, e ele sabia que era sério.

– Vai aprender a confiar mais em mim quando eu mostrar que posso fazer tudo que falei.

– Inclusive não me acordar grosseiramente?

– Sim... Ao menos não sempre.

Os olhos da oriental se estreitaram ainda mais ao ouvir aquilo.

– Kitty e Bell podiam ser nossos padrinhos. E Gregson e minha mãe nossas testemunhas.

– De acordo, mas como eu já disse, vamos dar um passo de cada vez.

– Como acha que Kitty vai reagir?

– Como todos reagem. Pessoas se comprometem e dormem juntas todos os dias. O fato de duas dessas pessoas morarem com ela não vai mudar muito. Ela vai se acostumar.

Joan se sentiu corar diante daquelas palavras e desviou momentaneamente o olhar. Estava acostumada a ouvir Sherlock falar certas coisas com naturalidade além da conta, mas nunca se referindo a ela.

– E sei que tem que mover suas coisas do apartamento, mas desde já vai ficar no sobrado. Nem pense em terminar sua recuperação sozinha.

Ela sorriu e tornou a abraçar-se a ele, surpreendendo-se bastante quando o sentiu afagar seu cabelo. Um toque desajeitado e um tanto hesitante, mas ainda assim uma grande conquista vindo de Sherlock. Sentiu o ferimento doer e fechou os olhos por um instante, o que não passou despercebido a ele.

– Você fechou os olhos por dois segundos, me apertou com mais força e pressionou mais sua cabeça contra mim, mexeu seu braço direito. Isso indica que seu ferimento está lhe causando dor – ele respondeu, automaticamente colocando a questão em termos investigativos.

– Estou bem. Daqui alguns dias isso vai fechar completamente e talvez não fique nem cicatriz. A dor durou apenas um segundo, vai acontecer de vez em quando.

Joan sentiu uma pontada de raiva quando ouviram batidas na porta e Sherlock irritou-se ao ter que soltá-la pra destrancar o quarto. Uma enfermeira entrou olhando desconfiada para Sherlock por a porta estar trancada às dez horas da manhã, mas não perguntou nada.

– Vai receber alta em breve, senhorita Watson – disse verificando uma ficha que carregava – Seu curativo está em ordem e já checamos que está bem. O acompanhante pode me acompanhar rapidamente até a recepção do nosso andar? Não vai levar mais que dois minutos.

Sherlock assumiu um olhar preocupado, não lhe agradava nem um pouco a ideia de deixa-la sozinha, mesmo por apenas alguns segundos.

– Eu vou ficar bem, não vou sair daqui. Vai lá.

Sherlock a olhou uma última vez e seguiu a enfermeira para fora, fechando a porta ao passar. Levou algum tempo, considerável na sua opinião, cuidando de alguns assuntos relativos à liberação de Joan, e voltou praticamente correndo para o quarto, sentindo seu coração quase parar ao entrar e não vê-la no lugar onde a deixara, além dos lençóis da cama, antes impecavelmente arrumados, estarem bagunçados. A caixinha do anel que acabara de dar à noiva estava jogada no chão ao lado de seus sapatos, haviam pequenas manchas de sangue nos lençóis e no chão. Os pertences de ambos continuavam no lugar onde os haviam deixado. Procurou pelo celular de Joan, não o encontrando. Olhando rapidamente para a cena deduziu que ela havia caído de cima da cama. De alguma forma o ferimento havia sangrado antes disso. A porta do banheiro estava fechada. Bateu algumas vezes sem ouvir nada em resposta.

– Joan? – Perguntou tornando a bater – Joan!!

Não aguentando esperar mais decidiu abrir de vez a porta, esperando encontra-la desmaiada por algum motivo, mas não havia nada. Sentiu uma sensação terrível crescer dentro de si e correu de volta para a recepção, questionando cada médico ou enfermeira que encontrou, fazendo todos causarem um alvoroço no andar na busca pela paciente. E temendo consequências, decidiu não esperar para chamar Kitty, Gregson e Bell.

– Isso mesmo!! – Falava nervosíssimo para Kitty – Joan sumiu!! Ninguém a encontra. O corredor em frente ao quarto esteve vazio por toda a manhã, há enfermeiros e médicos correndo pelo andar nesse momento.

A garota não precisou ouvir mais para desligar e correr para o hospital.

– Há sangue nos lençóis e no chão, há fios de cabelo também – Sherlock explicava a Bell pelo telefone – O ferimento deve ter aberto. Achei que ela tivesse caído e estivesse no banheiro, mas não há nada lá. Alguém a derrubou e levou daqui já faz vinte minutos!! Talvez tenham lutado. Estranhamente senti cheiro de perfume infantil no quarto. Mandaram interditar as saídas, mas não tenho notícias até agora, por que ela sairia assim?!

– Tente se acalmar! Você falando alto assim vai fazer os outros pacientes entrarem em pânico.

– Eu pensei nisso, a porta está fechada.

– Tem certeza que o perfume não é dela? Algumas pessoas adultas usam perfume infantil.

– Por favor! Eu convivo com Joan há mais de dois anos, sei que ela não costuma usar perfume, e se usasse não creio que escolheria esse.

Bell estranhou a forma como o amigo chamou a parceira, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso e entregou o telefone a Gregson.

– Holmes, aqui é Gregson. Nós estamos indo pra aí agora. Não saia do hospital, nos espere.

– Como podem me pedir calma?! – Ele falou num tom irônico, deixando o quarto e o trancando para evitar alterações na cena do crime, e dirigindo-se aos elevadores – Cheguem depressa! Vou encontrar Kitty lá embaixo.

Desligou e não querendo esperar nem meio segundo a mais pelo elevador, praticamente voou para as escadas e as desceu numa velocidade surpreendente para o primeiro andar e em seguida para o térreo, sentindo o desespero toma-lo mais a cada segundo.


	7. Analisando as evidências

Os pacientes e acompanhantes foram orientados a permanecer em seus quartos por motivos que a polícia e o hospital preferiram não esclarecer de imediato. Gregson, Bell, Kitty, Sherlock e outros agentes vasculhavam o hospital, câmeras de seguranças e o quarto de Joan.

– Você está certo – Kitty falou levantando-se com alguma coisa nas mãos enluvadas – Tem fios de cabelo aqui – Este é dela – mostrou-lhe um fio comprido e negro – E há este outro – Sherlock viu um fio curto e castanho.

– Vamos mandar pra análise o mais rápido possível – Bell colocou os fios em sacos plásticos lacrados e entregou a um dos investigadores, que se retirou.

Gregson voltou ao quarto.

– Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo. As câmeras não mostram nada de incomum. Joan não foi vista em nenhuma delas, em parte alguma, dentro ou fora desse hospital. Estamos estudando falhas nas fitas e verificando os demais quartos já que não há vigilância focada nos pacientes e acompanhantes.

– Capitão...

– O que mais descobriu? – Perguntou a Sherlock, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e a voz levemente trêmula.

– Notei que não há sangue se estendendo pelo corredor. E quem a levou teve o cuidado de fechar a porta. Creio que seja prudente checar as fichas de cada funcionário.

– Vou considerar isso. Já tentou ligar pro celular dela?

– Mais vezes do que possamos contar – Kitty lhe disse – Simplesmente toca, toca, e não temos uma resposta.

– Mensagens.

– Não responde também.

Gregson deixou o quarto novamente e Kitty se atentou a um detalhe no chão. Não pegou o objeto, pois a cena do crime ainda estava em análise, mas olhou para Sherlock e perguntou o mais baixo e discretamente que pode.

– Você pode explicar aquilo? – Ela apontou para a caixinha azul aberta e vazia no chão – Pertence à Joan?

Ele levou algum tempo para parar sua análise das manchas de sangue no lençol, absorver as palavras dela e responder.

– Sim... Eu dei isso pra ela antes de sair.

A garota ficou curiosa e um leve sorriso passou por seu rosto, mas deixou a questão de lado, pois lhe ocorrera outra hipótese.

– Escute... Se o anel estava no dedo dela... Se ela tiver deixado cair em algum lugar? A menos que tenha desmaiado ou sido apagada no exato momento em que foi levada, ela pode ter deixado mais pistas pra nós. Precisamos procurar rastros de sangue ou alguma outra coisa que nos mostre um possível caminho.

– Eu tenho uma hipótese – ele disse após alguns segundos em silêncio.

– O que? – Bell lhe perguntou.

– Os sinais de luta estão apenas no chão. Joan estava sentada de costas para a porta quando eu saí. Quando o sequestrador entrou ela deve ter pensado que poderia ser eu e não reagiu, mas eu sei que nós dois reconhecemos os passos um do outro. E ao perceber que se tratava de outra pessoa ela se alarmou e virou-se para olhar, puxando o lençol para este lado sem realmente intencionar – ele mostrou uma das dobras no tecido – Não acredito que a pessoa parecesse suspeita, pois acho que ela levou algum tempo para reagir – ele indicou o lençol puxado na direção do travesseiro – Isso indica que ela tentou descer da cama, mas antes disso o sequestrador a segurou aqui e de alguma forma fez o ferimento abrir, manchando o lençol de sangue. Acredito que não sabia que Joan estava ferida, pois não me parece que abrir o ferimento foi intencional.

– E como sabe disso? – Bell lhe perguntou.

– Se soubesse, creio que teria agido rápido, mas ainda a soltou, provavelmente surpreso e sem entender como a feriu apenas por segurá-la, mesmo que com força. Joan caiu para o chão, derrubando esta caixinha que estava ao seu lado junto – mostrou o lençol puxado para baixo e a caixinha do anel – E o manchou quando tentava se levantar. O sequestrador saiu de suas divagações e abaixou-se para pegá-la, ela reagiu tentando chutá-lo e acabou desprendendo os sapatos de seus pés ou ele mesmo os removeu. Se fosse acertado por esses saltos poderia se ferir gravemente. A quantidade de fios de cabelo que encontramos me leva a pensar que Joan os arrancou de propósito pra nos deixar uma evidência. Kitty, preciso de algo em pó que não nos mate. Surpreenda-me.

A jovem consultora correu para fora do quarto, levando alguns minutos para voltar com um pequeno vidro que parecia conter leite em pó e o entregou a Sherlock.

– Consegui com um dos funcionários que cuida da alimentação. Gregson estava lá, ele também confirmou que é seguro.

– Sua agilidade é encantadora.

Apesar de também estar abalada, ela ficou feliz com o elogio e observou Sherlock espalhar um pouco do pó pelo chão e soprá-lo, revelando novas marcas sobre as manchas de sangue, antes não percebidas.

– Veem? – Ele apontou o que parecia parte de uma pegada em uma das manchas – Quem a levou deve calçar 40 e logicamente é muito maior e mais forte do que ela. Essas marcas são de um típico calçado masculino e estão bem marcadas no chão pra terem estado em um pé no qual não se encaixariam bem.

– Ela luta bem, tive uma amostra disso quando nos conhecemos. Acho que teria resistido se não estivesse machucada.

– Sim, e provavelmente fugido. Mas apesar de só descobrir o estado dela quando chegou aqui, a pessoa se aproveitou disso.

– Mas como não encontramos nenhuma pegada ensanguentada fora daqui? – Bell questionou.

Sherlock espalhou mais pó pelo quarto, revelando uma trilha de marcas de sapato até o banheiro.

– O sangue no chão é pouco, apenas manchas, por isso marcou muito de leve os sapatos dele. E ele teve o cuidado de limpá-los.

Levantou-se e abriu a porta do banheiro, abrindo o box e vendo uma poça de água no chão, também pegando o tapete do chão e o virando para o lado oposto, revelando manchas distorcidas no tecido branco.

– Estava usando luvas. Não há uma marca sequer no inox da torneira. E entrou aqui carregando Joan, provavelmente para que não fugisse – Sherlock indicou marcas ensanguentadas de dedos do lado de fora da porta corrediça de vidro – Ela deve ter tentado segurar pra impedi-lo de seguir em frente.

– Vou fazer tudo pra agilizarem ao máximo a análise das amostras – Bell lhe disse.

– E faça mesmo – Gregson falou ao entrar no quarto outra vez – Nenhuma câmera a mostrou. Quanto mais demoramos, mais perigoso pode ficar.

Bell e os demais se retiraram aos poucos, deixando Sherlock, Kitty e Gregson sozinhos.

– Você pode recolher as coisas dela e as suas. Já temos tudo que precisamos, só vamos levar os sapatos de Joan pra procurar DNA e manter o quarto trancado pra preservar a cena caso precisemos dela. Sei que não adianta mandar você ir pra casa. Nós vamos te entregar em breve as fotos e dados que recolhemos. Atenda seu telefone se nós ligarmos.

Meia hora depois Sherlock perambulava pelo andar buscando qualquer coisa que tivesse deixado escapar, arrastando Kitty junto com ele. A menina começava a ficar realmente preocupada. Sherlock não dizia uma palavra fazia tempo e sua respiração estava pesada. Os olhos vermelhos evidenciavam as lágrimas que ele tentava conter quando pararam no fim de um corredor e se encostaram na parede. Já deviam ser quase quatro da tarde.

– Você devia comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco. Está assim há horas.

Ele não respondeu. Kitty sabia do que ele estava com medo. Enquanto o tempo corria sem que soubessem do que se passava qualquer tipo de coisa poderia acontecer a Joan, poderia ser ainda mais machucada, ameaçada, ou até muito pior. Lembrou-se das coisas terríveis pelas quais havia passado antes de conhecer Sherlock e Joan, das lembranças horrorosas que a levavam a frequentar reuniões, e soube que aquilo era uma coisas que Sherlock tinha mais medo de que acontecesse a ela.

– Se quer ajudar se concentre em descobrir a relação do aroma de perfume infantil com tudo isso – ele disse simplesmente.

– Vou fazer tudo que eu puder.


	8. Um grande engano

Joan estava tonta. Não havia chegado a desmaiar, mas estava muito tonta e as imagens a sua frente distorcidas. Conseguia distinguir que estava deitada em alguma coisa fofa e macia, algo muito estranho vindo de um sequestro. Pensou em Sherlock, como queria estar com ele! Tentava focar alguma coisa com êxito, mas sem muito sucesso. E quando finalmente voltou a enxergar melhor a dor de seu ferimento a atingiu com tudo e por instinto tocou o local. Estava úmido apesar de não sangrar mais. Após minutos de esforço conseguiu se sentar e apoiar-se na parede, puxando o tecido da blusa o suficiente para focar o local machucado. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo. Olhando em volta localizou uma pequena pia a certa distância, mas a dor ainda era bastante e decidiu-se por esperar algum tempo para levantar.

Aproveitou para fazer um reconhecimento e percebeu-se sentada numa pilha de mais ou menos três colchões iguais aos que havia nos quartos dos pacientes. Estava em algum tipo de galpão cheio deles, todos protegidos por plástico ou lona, exceto os três em que estava sentada. Calculou que se encontrava num andar muito reservado, pois havia aberturas para ventilação, mas não janelas. E não podia ver onde havia uma porta. O caminho parecia se curvar levando a outra sala, talvez a um grande galpão ou outro lugar. Estava um pouco escuro, mas a lâmpada acima de sua cabeça estava acesa. Não era possível calcular quanto tempo havia passado desde que fora arrancada de seu quarto. Ela vira vagamente o caminho por onde havia passado, mas eram só flashs.

Conseguiu se erguer e pôr os pés no chão frio, caminhando com cuidado até a pia e abrindo a torneira. A água corria transparente e aparentemente normal. Limpou seu ferimento da melhor forma que pode e preferiu não improvisar nenhum curativo, o que restara do que estava usando tornara-se material inútil. Pensou em vasculhar o ambiente, mas ainda estava consideravelmente tonta, então voltou a sentar-se e procurou seu celular, não o encontrando de maneira alguma. A falta do brilho do anel em seu dedo lhe chamou a atenção. O havia derrubado em algum lugar e rezava para que Sherlock, Kitty, Bell ou Gregson o encontrassem antes de seu sequestrador. Sua mãe devia estar louca àquela altura, e Sherlock ainda mais.

– Onde eu estou...? – Perguntou para o nada – E por que? O que há dessa vez?

Sentiu uma nova pontada de dor e fechou os olhos com força para aguentar.

– Se eu não sair daqui logo isso vai infeccionar.

******

– Venha pra delegacia agora!

Sherlock nem respondeu ao capitão para puxar Kitty até o elevador e correr ao encontro de Gregson e Bell.

– Temos os resultados do DNA – Gregson disse aos dois consultores.

– O sangue era todo de Joan – Bell lhes disse – Ela não conseguiu ferir o agressor. Não encontramos digitais por causa das luvas, mas o fio de cabelo que Kitty encontrou... Eu fiquei chocado. É de um dos funcionários do hospital. Thomas Ryder , trabalha numa área não muito requisitada, mas não menos importante, de limpeza e organização. Talvez isso explique todo o cuidado que teve fechando a porta e limpando os sapatos.

– Mas porque deixou o chão e o lençol manchados de sangue e as coisas de Joan espalhadas pelo chão? – Kitty lhe perguntou.

Após alguns instantes em silêncio, Sherlock encontrou uma hipótese.

– Demorei na recepção do andar mais tempo do que achava necessário, mas ainda muito pouco tempo para executar um sequestro bem feito. Ele deve ter ouvido alguma movimentação por perto, o que gera uma probabilidade de a porta ter ficado entreaberta enquanto tudo acontecia.

– Os quartos tem isolamento sonoro? – Kitty tornou a perguntar – Como ninguém ao lado ouviu? Ela deve ter gritado ou no mínimo ter feito um barulho quando o agrediu.

– Tem sim – Gregson lhe respondeu – Os outros pacientes relataram ter ouvido ruídos, mas nada que parecesse preocupante. Não é incomum escutar movimentações repentinas e incomuns nos quartos, então não deram atenção. Simplesmente pensaram que um interno passando mal estivesse sendo socorrido.

– Essas informações são importantes, mas achei que tivessem encontrado algo mais relevante. O que o funcionário em questão poderia querer com Joan?

– Isso foi o que nos deixou estarrecidos. Podemos dizer que é um sequestrador brilhante por conseguir carrega-la pela escada de emergência e dos depósitos sem que as câmeras a vissem.

Gregson abriu um notebook à frente de Sherlock e Kitty, acionando um vídeo, que mostrava claramente uma porta que dava para o exterior do hospital, mas do lado oposto do quarteirão. Após alguns segundos de espera um homem de porte alto, grande e forte apareceu de costas para a câmera sem se virar um único instante, aparentemente não tinha nada de suspeito. Caminhou para algum lugar na rua e desapareceu.

– Essa câmera mostra o hospital – Sherlock falou – Não veio de lá?

– Não – Bell respondeu – A câmera do próprio hospital estava sofrendo uma manutenção justamente ontem, nós pegamos as imagens de um prédio em frente. Como pode ver, nosso sequestrador devia saber sobre a manutenção, mas não considerou os estabelecimentos em volta. Não parece ser muito inteligente. Não entendo como escondeu Joan sem deixar nenhuma evidência.

– Não há mais imagens do hospital? – Kitty perguntou.

– Não – Sherlock lhe disse – Eu andei observando enquanto estava lá. Não tem em todos os lugares. Eles tem um política de bastante respeito à privacidade dos pacientes e funcionários, mas mesmo assim, capitão... A câmera em questão era a única em manutenção?

– Não. O sistema de vigilância é antigo, além de manutenções, estão efetuando troca de vários equipamentos, justamente essa semana, e creio que Ryder sabe disso. Essas coisas são avisadas aos funcionários. Escolheu a semana correta, mas não o momento perfeito. Se você tivesse demorado mais a voltar, poderíamos ter muito menos evidências.

– O hospital não tem outra saída? – Kitty questionou – Joan tem que estar em algum lugar. Todas as vezes que ele saiu foi a pé e sem carregar nada.

– Estamos investigando cada buraco das imediações – Bell respondeu – Mas o mais interessante vem agora. E se eu disser que ele sequestrou Joan por engano?

– O que?! - A garota arregalou os olhos.

– A pessoa que cuida dos negócios lá dentro... Se chama Jane William. É descendente de japoneses – ele lhes entregou a foto de uma mulher oriental muito bonita que aparentava a mesma idade de Joan – Nunca aparece muito no hospital porque costuma trabalhar muito em escritório. Vai às vezes pra ver como estão as coisas. E coincidentemente há 6 dias ela foi internada com problemas respiratórios. Parece que tem algumas alergias. Está se recuperando bem em dos quartos do hospital.

– O número do quarto dela é 204 – Gregson falou – O número do quarto de Joan é 104. Com certeza ele andou ouvindo bastante as conversas dos colegas e apesar de sequer ter visto o rosto de Jane William até hoje, gravou errado o número do quarto, caindo justamente no de Joan, e a levando equivocadamente por questões óbvias.

– Acreditamos que ele fez tudo isso em silêncio, alguém poderia ouvir a voz dele e identifica-lo.

– Mas por que ele queria essa mulher? – Kitty tornou a falar.

– Ele resolve os assuntos burocráticos. A filha de Ryder, uma garotinha de seis anos chamada Jasmine, está internada no quarto 301. Possivelmente estamos chegando a algum lugar.

– Voltem até o hospital – Gregson ordenou – Eu lhes darei uma ordem para terem acesso à esposa e à filha que estão no quarto 301.

Sherlock estivera o tempo inteiro calado, somente imerso em suas cadeias de pensamento, tentando ligar as informações que acabara de receber.

– Capitão...

– O que?

– O depósito e saída de emergência deve levar ao subsolo ou próximo. Há alguma saída lá embaixo?

– Não, segundo o hospital, por isso é improvável que ele tenha levado Joan por lá. Eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... – o capitão baixou o tom de voz – Quando estávamos no hospital... Aquela caixinha azul pertence à Joan? Não sabíamos que ela estava comprometida com alguém. Naturalmente ela contaria isso a você antes de nós sabermos.

– Sim – Sherlock respondeu após algum tempo – Eu dei aquilo pra ela minutos antes de ser sequestrada – ele falou desconcertado.

Gregson e Bell arregalaram levemente os olhos. Esperavam que um dia aquilo pudesse acontecer, mas no fundo ainda não conseguiam acreditar. Após a surpresa, sentiram tristeza pelo amigo e finalmente entenderam a razão de seu grau de desespero estar tão maior a cada dia quando se tratava da segurança de Joan.

– Sei que é uma ocasião inoportuna pra dar os parabéns – Bell falou – Eu sinto muito – falou com tristeza.

– Nós vamos encontra-la. A mãe dela estava quase louca de desespero no telefone. Precisamos de uma longa conversa pra tranquiliza-la. E por sorte é uma pessoa sensata, não culpa você. Pelo contrário, acredita que você mais do que ninguém possa encontra-la logo – Gregson lhe disse, tentando animá-lo – Agora levante-se e vá, a ordem está pronta.


	9. T.A.

– Sinto muito a incomodarmos à noite – Kitty falou.

– Tudo bem. Me chamo Meggy. Nossa filha tem problemas cardíacos desde bem pequena. Estamos sempre lutando. Agora ela precisa de uma cirurgia para sobreviver, não é o caso de transplante, mas ainda assim não é tão fácil de ser conseguido. O hospital disse que um especialista com mais conhecimento deve tratar disso, mas é difícil conseguir que ele venha até aqui. Thomas estava ficando desesperado. Trabalhando aqui, mesmo que não sendo um profissional de saúde, ele tem feito o impossível pra conseguir o que nossa filha precisa, mas até agora não tinha dado em nada. O hospital nos informa sempre sobre o que andam fazendo. O cirurgião tem muitos pacientes na mesma situação que a nossa e há uma grande fila.

Meggy Ryder tinha cabelos louros e olhos castanho claros, a pele muito levemente morena. Podia-se dizer que a filha era a xérox dela, apesar de ter alguns traços não familiares, que deviam ser do pai. Ambas muito bonitas.

– Ela é muito bonita – Kitty comentou observando a menina ao lado da cama onde ela dormia com um tubo de soro conectado à mão esquerda – Tem sardas... Como Joan.

– Ah... Isso ela puxou da minha mãe – Meggy falou com um sorriso – Quem é Joan? E por que dois consultores da polícia de Nova York estão aqui?

– É uma história meio enrolada – Kitty lhe disse – Esperamos que nossa conversa com você possa ajudar. Joan foi sequestrada.

– O que?!

– Joan Watson... – Sherlock começou – Também é minha parceira e noiva. Ela estava no quarto 104 há cinco dias após ser atingida de raspão por uma bala perdida em uma das nossas investigações. Nós deveríamos ter ido pra casa hoje. Mas num instante em que me ausentei para cuidar de alguns assuntos na recepção do segundo andar abaixo de nós, ela foi brutalmente arrancada de seu quarto e desapareceu.

– Que horror... – a mulher ouvia atentamente, mostrando uma expressão de verdadeira tristeza.

– Ela lutou, mas não conseguiu resistir porque ainda está ferida e quem a levou abriu seu ferimento, ainda que acidentalmente. Acreditamos que não sabia das condições de Joan.

– Mas como eu posso ajudar?

– O seu marido apresentou algum comportamento estranho ultimamente? – Kitty perguntou.

– Agora que falou... Ele estava cada dia mais louco de preocupação, muito irritado, ele culpa uma senhora que cuida dos assuntos burocráticos do hospital pela demora. Diz que ela poderia agilizar se quisesse. Ele estava estranho desde ontem, calado, assustado, temi que fizesse algo errado, pedi muito que se acalmasse, Thomas é bem esquentado e precipitado às vezes. Com Jasmine em risco de vida ele estava perdendo a cabeça. Mas ele disse apenas que daria um jeito nisso por bem ou por mal. Fiquei assustada, mas não consegui que falasse mais nada. Ele saiu hoje cedo e não voltou mais, achei que estivesse ocupado trabalhando. Acham que ele tem algo a ver com isso?!

– Essa é a questão – Kitty tornou a falar – Ele não aparece no hospital desde o momento em que Joan desapareceu. E eu sinto muito em lhe dizer, mas nós encontramos fios de cabelo dele no quarto dela. E outras evidências que o denunciam.

– Não... – ela falou num sussurro desesperado e chocado.

– A pessoa em questão a qual ele se referia se chama Jane William, as mesmas inicias do nome de Joan, e tem ascendência japonesa, ela está no quarto 204 se recuperando de problemas respiratórios – Sherlock contou – Joan estava no 104 e tem ascendência chinesa. Ainda não conversamos com Jane, mas ela aparenta ter a mesma idade de Joan, e há policiais protegendo seu quarto agora. Essas informações podem facilmente fazer alguém não experiente confundir as duas. Joan foi levada por engano – Sherlock concluiu, entregando fotos das duas orientais à Meggy.

Meggy Rider estava em choque, lágrimas ameaçavam cair de seu rosto, e ela não conseguia emitir uma palavra. Tinha um olhar de agradecimento por a filha estará dormindo. Suas mãos tremiam tentando segurar as duas fotos enquanto as analisava.

– Está... É Joan? – Ela apontou a foto, deduzindo pelo comentário de Kitty.

– Sim. Nós estamos revirando este hospital e não a encontramos, apesar de todas as câmeras que verificamos mostrarem seu marido saindo do hospital sozinho sem despertar suspeitas. Já vasculhamos todos os lugares mais prováveis e não acreditamos que ele seria suficientemente desatento para esconder Joan em um de seus locais de trabalho aqui dentro. Ou seria? Sabemos que antes do depósito a escada leva a uma saída para o exterior. Ele podia ter saído com Joan por ela, mas a câmera do prédio em frente o pegou sozinho. Logo nossa equipe de buscas chegará ao depósito, que me entristece ser o último lugar escolhido para procurar.

– Meggy – Kitty chamou da maneira mais doce que pode – Precisamos encontrar Joan logo. O ferimento dela pode infeccionar. Ela já foi médica, mas não temos ideia se ela tem condições de se cuidar onde está. Agora que sabemos o porque podemos ajudar seu marido, principalmente se ele se entregar. Tem alguma ideia de onde podemos ir? Algum lugar que ele tenha lhe falado onde alguém pode se esconder?

– Eu não sei... – ela dizia com a voz embargada – O depósito embaixo das escadas de emergência, talvez... Sabemos que as escadas de emergência levam ao térreo, onde vocês já devem ter verificado as câmeras. Mas o depósito fica abaixo e não tem saídas ou câmeras. Thomas diz que é um lugar tão grande que alguém se perderia lá dentro e demora muito tempo pra guardar ou remover algo.

– Joan estava usando um anel que lhe dei minutos antes do ocorrido. Um anel de ouro branco com uma minúscula pedra brilhante. Sabe algo sobre ele?

– Não. Mas eu juro que ajudarei no que puder... Eu ainda não acredito que ele fez isso – a mulher caiu num choro silencioso.

Kitty caminhou até o sofá onde Meggy e Sherlock estavam sentados e abraçou a mulher tentando consolá-la.

******

– Boa noite, senhorita William – Sherlock saudou ao entrar no quarto 204 – Sinto muito incomodá-la tão tarde. Está é minha parceira, Kitty. Somos consultores da polícia de Nova Iorque.

– Boa noite – ela respondeu – Sentem-se.

Os dois seguiriam para o sofá se o que a mulher tinha nas mãos não tivesse paralisado Sherlock.

******

Joan arregalou os olhos quando focou a sua frente um homem alto e forte, de pele clara e cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos também castanhos.

– Vamos tentar resolver isso da maneira mais simples e então você vai embora. Não importa que aqueles policiais lá em cima me predam pro resto da vida. Só quero minha filha viva!

Joan ficou confusa, ainda mais por o homem ter uma voz de alguém que de forma alguma parecia ser um criminoso, mas sim uma pessoa no mais alto nível de desespero.

– Posso saber do que está falando?

– Como não sabe? E pensei que estivesse se recuperando de problemas respiratórios e não de um ferimento aberto.

– Ãh?!

– Jane William, descendente de japoneses, a mulher que cuida da burocracia, que podia agilizar as coisas e salvar minha filha antes que ela morra.

– Então é por isso que me trouxe?

– Minha filha vai morrer em semanas sem aquela cirurgia! Disseram que há um especialista! Eu quero garantias de que ele virá e depressa!

– Sinto muito por sua filha...

– Quem é você pra dizer isso?!

– E sinto que há um engano aqui. Você já viu o rosto de Jane William alguma vez? – Perguntou calmamente tentando aquietar o nervosismo do homem a sua frente.

– Não, mas estou vendo agora!

– Eu me chamo Joan Watson. Sou consultora da policia de Nova Iorque e estava no quarto 104 com meu parceiro, Sherlock, me recuperando de um tiro de raspão de uma bala perdida. Devo dizer o quanto me decepciona você ter me arrancado de lá minutos depois de termos nos tornado noivos?

– Olha aqui! Não brinca comigo!

– Não estou brincando. E eu não sou japonesa, sou chinesa.

Joan escutou um toque familiar, seu celular! E era o toque de Sherlock! O homem parecia perturbado, tirou o celular de Joan de algum bolso na calça e verificou a mensagem, arregalando os olhos e parecendo abismado ao comprovar as palavras da consultora.

– Há pelo menos 25 mensagens e chamadas de um tal de Sherlock aqui! E mais um monte de uma tal de Kitty!

– Eu disse.

– Como eu ia saber?! Chinês! Japonês! Coreano! Mestiço! É tudo igual! E ouvi que você é médica!

Joan assumiu uma expressão de espanto, sem saber se ria ou chorava com o que acabara de ouvir, mas dadas as condições decidiu ignorar.

– Eu fui médica, há muito tempo – respondeu com bastante ênfase na palavra “fui”.

– Não importa! Você é o que tenho, é com você que vou negociar. Consultora da polícia de Nova Iorque... Nunca mais vou sair da prisão... Mas isso não importa desde que minha pequena Jasmine esteja viva. Preciso de tempo! Não entendo o que essas mensagens loucas desse Sherlock dizem! Traduza! – Ele estendeu o celular a Joan, que o pegou para checar ao menos as três últimas mensagens.

– Me diga que está bem – ela traduziu a sigla MDQEB – Vamos voltar hoje, aonde você foi?! – Ela traduziu a segunda mensagem e ficou muda com a terceira, procurando palavras.

– O que diz a última? O que é TA?! Fala logo!

– Te amo... – ela respondeu.

– Seu parceiro não é muito esperto. Sei que é questão de tempo até a polícia nos encontrar aqui. Eu vou ligar pra ele daqui a pouco e ele vai convencer Jane William a me ajudar, então, só então eu deixo você ir!

Joan sentia uma pontada de esperança agora, a mensagem não queria dizer te amo, e sim “Te achei”. Sherlock estava por perto! Não estava tão apreensiva quanto a seu sequestrador, não parecia querer feri-la, só estava desesperado pela filha e havia se enganado de vítima.

– Posso saber seu nome?

– Me chamo Thomas Ryder. Jasmine só tem seis anos – ele dizia com a voz alterada tentando conter lágrimas – Tem um coração enorme, mas fraquinho – ele fez uma pausa – Estamos lutando há anos e podemos perde-la!

Joan ouvia em silêncio, sem realmente querer responder, embora desejasse poder consola-lo. Sentia sua cabeça pesar e sua tontura voltar. O ferimento doía e tinha certeza que estava com febre. Seu celular marcava nove horas da noite. Devia estar há quase doze horas ali.

– Ela é linda, como Meggy, a mãe dela, as duas tem cabelos dourados – falou com um leve sorriso – Tem sardas igual a você. É uma criança encantadora.

– Deve ser mesmo. Thomas... Eu posso te ajudar. Posso ao menos tentar. Meggy e Jasmine já devem ter sentindo sua falta e devem estar preocupadas.

– Não vem com essa! Não vou cair na sua conversa! – Ele tornou a se alterar, tirando o celular das mãos de Joan novamente – Você parece mal. Se quer dormir faça rápido, vamos resolver isso daqui a pouco. Só não vá morrer enquanto dorme.

Joan não deu atenção às últimas palavras, seus olhos não queriam se manter abertos e sem sequer perceber voltou a deitar-se e logo adormeceu.


	10. Enfim tudo acabou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Primeiramente eu agradeço com todo o coração a todos que acompanham e comentam essa e outras das minhas fanfics. Possivelmente o próximo capítulo será o último. Muito obrigada a todos que apoiaram e se divertiram com a história. E vamos torcer pra o diretor realizar JoanLock, nem que seja só no final. xD Me surpreendi ao saber que no início ele era completamente anti JoanLock, por seus próprios motivos, mas parece que tem mudado de ideia (para o futuro). E me comoveu saber que Kitty foi enviada a eles para que os dois fossem uma espécie de pais substitutos para ajudá-la a encontrar seu caminho.

– Você! Acorde! Vamos ligar agora.

Joan podia ouvir a voz distante. Abriu os olhos, vendo Thomas a sua frente, mas não se sentia nem um pouco bem para se levantar.

– Você dormiu por vinte e cinco minutos. Fui bonzinho demais. Já chega! Quer voltar pro seu noivo? Então vamos acabar logo com isso.

Ela fez o máximo de esforço que pode e conseguiu se sentar, sentindo o corpo todo doer.

– Quem é Kitty? Sua filha? Irmã?

– Não, nenhum dos dois... Embora eu fosse ficar feliz caso ela fosse. É uma amiga e também é consultora. Nós três somos parceiros.

– Vocês duas e aquele Sherlock? Dois não conseguiram achar você ainda. Estou com sorte.

Ryder colocou o telefone nas mãos de Joan de novo, no preciso momento em que o toque de mensagens de Kitty soou, embora a mensagem tivesse sido obviamente escrita por Sherlock, e o homem olhou para a tela verificando o que dizia o sms.

“We r see u2.”

– Traduza.

– Não precisa ela traduzir, senhor Ryder! – Ouviu-se claramente a voz de Gregson através de um pequeno alto-falante portátil.

– Somos da polícia de Nova Iorque – Joan identificou a voz de Bell – Nós temos a planta deste depósito. Não importa o quão grande ele seja, nós vamos encontra-lo onde você estiver.

– Não vou perder a chance de salvar minha filha – o sequestrador dizia raivoso – Vamos fazer isso de um jeito ou de outro! Vamos pessoalmente encontrar Jane William.

– Está louco?! Não haverá tempo sequer de chegar à saída. Se você se entregar podemos ajuda-lo.

– Se quer me ajudar, salve Jasmine! Não há outro jeito.

Ryder parecia louco, seus olhos mostravam medo, raiva, nervosismo, apreensão, dor, tristeza... Ele agarrou o pulso de Joan, sem se importar em tomar seu celular novamente, mesmo quando ela o guardou no bolso da calça, e a puxou para o chão, forçando-a a dar passos vacilantes em direção ao caminho visível em frente. Ele a puxou por o que parecia um extenso labirinto formado por paredes e colchões, enquanto ouviam incontáveis passos se deslocando a certa distância, alguns pareciam tão perto que Joan esperava ver alguém a qualquer momento. Ela tentava identificar o som dos passos de Sherlock ou de Kitty, mas com todo o barulho e sua mente confusa pela tontura e dor, não conseguia.

– Assim não vamos conseguir, ande mais rápido!

Ele ainda a puxava pelo braço tentando alcançar a saída quando a detetive foi vencida pela dor e caiu de joelhos, apoiando-se com as mãos para não bater no chão. Ryder voltou alguns passos, intencionando carrega-la para fora do depósito, mas Joan agarrou a mão estendida com toda a força que lhe restava, puxando o sequestrador para o chão. Ele caiu com tudo, mostrando uma expressão de extrema dor quando suas costas bateram no chão, e pensava em levantar-se quando Joan o imobilizou torcendo seus braços num ângulo estranho e o segurando. Mas além de estar fraca, o homem era muito maior e mais forte do que ela, e não demorou para se recuperar e soltar-se, jogando-a contra uma grande pilha de colchões e caixas Ele tentava remover as caixas que havia derrubado para chegar até ela quando foi surpreendido com todas as luzes em volta se acendendo e um soco fortíssimo acertou sua cara.

Ryder caiu no chão, não desacordado, mas gemia de dor e cobria o rosto com as mãos. Joan pode ouvir sons que claramente se tratavam de policiais invadindo o local e alguém sendo algemado. Pode escutar as vozes de Gregson e Bell dando voz de prisão ao homem caído, e depois seu coração se encheu de felicidade ao escutar Kitty chamando por ela.

– Sherlock! Ela tá aqui! – A garota gritou olhando para trás quando ajudou Joan a sentar-se e se apoiar em seu ombro.

Joan sentiu um leve tremor através do chão com os passos rápidos e pesados que tanto ansiava ouvir. Sherlock as alcançou e se ajoelhou a frente das duas, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Tinha os olhos arregalados, assustados, apavorados, do mesmo jeito em que Joan o vira pela primeira vez ao ser libertada pelos sequestradores envolvidos com Mycroft.

– Eu tô bem – disse o encarando.

– Não tá não – Kitty lhe disse.

A garota tremulava ao falar e parecia querer chorar de alívio, mas não o fez. Apesar da aparente tranquilidade, estava tão nervosa quanto Sherlock.

– Você tá com febre, deve estar sentindo dor – ela falou – Isso pode virar uma infecção, temos que voltar lá pra cima.

Sherlock ergueu o anel para que ela visse, embora qualquer pessoa não pudesse notar Joan percebeu facilmente como ele parecia satisfeito.

– Muito esperta... Em deixar isso aqui pra trás – ele falou.

Sherlock pegou um agasalho que carregava no ombro e o colocou em volta dela. Kitty deixou Joan com Sherlock e levantou-se para falar alguma coisa com Gregson a certa distância.

– Fique calmo – ela pediu quando ele a abraçou – Já está tudo bem.

Sherlock tinha a respiração ofegante e pesada, claramente muito nervoso. Após alguns segundos ficou mais calmo e tomou sua mão direita entre as dele, recolocando o anel em seu dedo e voltando a encara-la ainda em silêncio. Não era preciso dizer nada, tudo havia sido falado com aquele olhar. O consultor se levantou com Joan no colo, e finalmente sentindo-se tranquila ela recostou-se a ele e fechou os olhos numa tentativa de reduzir sua dor de cabeça, sentia-se sonolenta.

– Vou acionar o socorro lá em cima – Gregson falou ao ver Sherlock se aproximar – Leve-a depressa, encontramos um elevador aqui. E a mantenha acordada.

Bell e um monte de outros policiais levavam o homem detido pelas escadas enquanto Gregson guiou seus três consultores para o elevador e os quatro seguiram direto para o primeiro andar, onde o socorro já aguardava.

– Joan – Kitty a chamou dentro do elevador, vendo a consultora entreabrir os olhos – Fique com a gente – ela pedia enfaticamente.

– Eu juro que estou tentando – a chinesa respondeu baixinho.

– Chegamos! – Sherlock falou tentando animá-la quando saíam do elevador e logo encontraram uma equipe médica.

Podiam ouvir barulhos distantes, devido à proximidade das escadas. Passos, vozes, choro, provavelmente da senhora Ryder, mas as informações a respeito da prisão e confusão na família Ryder ficariam para segundo plano.

– Joan! Joan! – A mãe da detetive surgiu de algum lugar num estado de pânico – Minha garotinha! Ainda bem que está aqui! – Ela dizia entre lágrimas beijando o rosto da filha, que ainda nos braços de Sherlock, acabou despertando com o contato da mãe.

– Eu estou bem, mamãe – respondeu com um sorriso para a mulher chinesa – Acho que também gostaria de saber que Sherlock quebrou a cara dele, literalmente.

A mulher acalmou-se aos poucos e conseguiu abrir um sorriso, encarando Sherlock em seguida.

– Muito obrigada. Conversaremos melhor depois – ela conseguiu dizer antes de se afastar para permitir o socorro da filha.

Sherlock levou Joan até uma maca trazida até ali e a equipe a levou para outro lugar, onde momentos após ser examinada e estabilizada, ela estava novamente dormindo em um novo quarto. A senhora Watson a havia ajudado a tomar banho e se trocar. A febre praticamente havia desaparecido após o contato com a água fria. O ferimento fora tratado e protegido com um novo e reforçado curativo e um tubo de soro levava medicamento para sua mão direita. Sherlock, Kitty e a mãe da detetive estavam sentados no sofá, todos com um rosto claramente exausto.

– Você pode ir descansar, eu posso ficar com ela hoje – a senhora disse para Sherlock.

– Eu agradeço, mas quero ficar com ela.

– Ele não vai dormir se for pra casa, acredite – Kitty falou.

– Pensei que fosse mandar uma nova enxurrada de mensagens pra Joan após as últimas horas, Mary – Sherlock disse após uma longa pausa – Se tivesse tido tempo.

– Sobre vocês dois? – A senhora emitiu um risinho simpático – Nem tive tempo de pensar quando eu soube, até agora.

– Não precisa sair Kitty – ele falou ao perceber que a garota pretendia se levantar – Você mora com a gente, não há problema em ouvir isso.

A jovem deteu-se e continou sentada, porém fitando o teto, e apenas escutando.

– Acredito que não lhe agrada a vida que Joan leva agora.

– Não, de fato. Qual mãe não se preocuparia? Mas Joan sempre foi teimosa e acho que nunca vai deixar de ser. Quando ela encontra um caminho e se ajusta a ele não há como fazê-la voltar. Mas dessa vez ela encontrou algo muito maior. Você devolveu a vida a ela, a vida que eu vi se esvair dos olhos dela anos atrás quando aquilo aconteceu. Ela diz que te conheceu pra consertar você, mas os dois concertaram um ao outro – ela ficou um tempo em silêncio e voltou a falar – Nossas conversas nos últimos tempos tem sido turbulentas às vezes, mas eu posso notar claramente o quanto ela fica feliz quando falamos de você, mesmo quando ela está falando das brigas bobas que vocês têm ou de como fica irritada quando você a acorda ou invade o apartamento dela. Eu não desejo de forma alguma ver minha filha em perigo, mas sinto que ela sempre estará segura ao seu lado. Você tem a minha aprovação, Sherlock.

– Eu farei tudo que puder por ela.

Ele sorriu simpaticamente e os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Era quase meia noite quando as coisas no hospital se acalmaram, e devido ao horário não muito amistoso para se caminhar pela cidade, Bell levou Kitty e Mary Watson para casa. Os assuntos pendentes ficariam para o dia seguinte.

– Sherlock...

Ele abriu os olhos e verificou as horas no celular. Duas e meia da manhã. Apesar do quarto estar escuro, a luminosidade de fora era suficiente. Levantou-se e caminhou até Joan, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

– Que horas são?

– Duas e meia da manhã. Sua mãe e Kitty foram pra casa por volta de meia noite. Bell as levou. Está tudo bem.

– Como está meu soro? – Ela olhou para cima tentando avaliar a quantidade do líquido transparente.

– Ainda tem suficiente pra durar até amanhecer, então você poderá se livrar dele – Meus sentidos dizem que você não está mais tonta ou com dor.

– Não... Só bem cansada. Espero poder ir pra casa amanhã.

– O dano no seu ferimento causou um certo estrago...

– Eu sei... Mas eu sei o que estou dizendo, não é necessário me manter aqui mais tempo. Posso cuidar disso por mim mesma agora.

– Mas não pode sair daqui sem uma alta médica, então descanse pra estar bem amanhã.

– Como me encontrou? A garotinha correndo risco... Aquilo era verdade?

– Sim. Prometo contar tudo de manhã, agora quero que volte a dormir e repousar.

– Muito obrigada, Sherlock.

– Me chateia o capitão não ter me deixado bater mais nele – ele falou ao se aproximar.

Ela riu e afagou o rosto dele com a mão livre. Sherlock chegou mais perto e a beijou mais demoradamente do que Joan esperava, como se aquilo selasse o fim de todo o desespero que havia passado.

– Boa noite – lhe disse ao afastar-se.

– Boa noite – ela sussurrou.

Sherlock arrumou os lençóis sobre ela e acomodou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, onde acabou por adormecer pouco tempo depois de Joan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completando o que eu queria dizer porque não coube tudinho lá em cima. xD
> 
> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Hoje senti aquela dor enorme de quando você conheceu uma personagem sabendo que ela não ficaria por muito tempo, uma personagem que lhe deixou com raiva no começo, mas a cada episódio ela arrebatou seu coração e o emocionou de tal forma que quando finalmente chega a hora de se despedir dói como se fosse de verdade. Ç_Ç
> 
> Gente... Essa série me surpreendeu. Tudo que eu sempre esperei foi não esperar nada, pois Sherlock e Joan são extremamente imprevisíveis e indecifráveis, mas eu esperava menos ainda que uma personagem temporária fosse me deixar tão triste com sua saída. Espero do fundo do coração que Kitty volte um dia, nem que seja apenas por um episódio.


	11. Esclarecimentos

Joan estava se arrumando para voltar para casa. Havia recebido uma rápida visita de Gregson, Bell e sua mãe e falado com Kitty por telefone. Os quatro ainda aparentando cansaço, mais mental do que físico, dos dias anteriores, mas extremamente aliviados por tudo ter acabado, especialmente sua mãe.

– Creio que ainda não te contei todos os detalhes sobre anteontem, apesar de Kitty já ter lhe falado sobre a visita à senhora e criança Ryder – Sherlock falou enquanto ajudava Joan a vestir o casaco.

Os dois já estavam prontos para deixar o hospital. Joan recebera alta na segunda manhã após ser encontrada, mas antes visitariam a senhora Ryder e sua filha e também Jane William.

– Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com como me encontrou? – Ela perguntou quando Sherlock pôs a mochila com as coisas de ambos sobre as costas e eles deixaram o quarto 108 em direção ao 204.

– Achávamos o depósito o lugar mais improvável possível pra te procurar devido ao acesso complicado e não te vimos em nenhuma das câmeras que verificamos, somente Thomas Ryder, sozinho. Mas descobrimos que muitas das câmeras daqui estão em manutenção, justo essa semana. Ele sabia e se aproveitou disso. Felizmente o hospital colaborou oferecendo os dados dele e até os colegas nos falaram sobre as saídas e entradas daqui e como costuma ser o dia dele. Quando você sumiu, percebi que havia um cheiro de perfume infantil aqui, o mesmo que senti em Jasmine Ryder. Visitamos a senhora Ryder, como já sabe, mas o que entregou que o depósito era um bom esconderijo foi a visita à senhorita William. Ela é apenas dois anos mais jovem que você, muito inteligente e competente e comanda os assuntos burocráticos daqui. Ela descende de japoneses.

– Ryder me disse isso quando eu estava lá embaixo.

– Exatamente. Então você já deve saber como e porque ele confundiu vocês duas.

– Quando deixamos o quarto dos Ryder, eu e Kitty visitamos Jane William. E antes mesmo que eu lhe perguntasse qualquer coisa eu fiquei estático ao ver que ela tinha o seu anel nas mãos.

Joan lhe mostrou um olhar de surpresa e curiosidade e após uma pausa Sherlock tornou a falar.

– Quando a questionei sobre a origem do anel ela me falou que um de seus funcionários o encontrou a meio caminho do depósito, jogado num canto. Coisas encontradas são enviadas ao achados e perdidos, mas coisas muito valiosas são deixadas sob os cuidados da própria Jane William. Ela é realmente responsável, soube que nunca houve um objeto que não voltou a seu dono original. Eu e Kitty lhe contamos o motivo de nossa visita e explicamos porque havia dois policiais guardando seu quarto. Ela ficou assustada no começo, depois chocada por saber o que um de seus mais esforçados funcionários fez com você.

– Ele a culpou pelo que está acontecendo com a filha.

– A senhorita William falou sobre isso, já havia discutido com ele algumas vezes. E como todos nós já sabemos isso não é culpa dela. Essas coisas precisam ser tratadas com cuidado e tomam certo tempo. Ela também está muito preocupa com a garotinha, está fazendo o impossível. Ela ama esse hospital e me parece ter nascido pra cuidar das pessoas. Enviou melhoras a você, Joan.

– Lembrarei de agradecer.

– E se não tivesse sido tomado pelo desespero e esperado alguns dias pela recuperação da senhorita William, o que não colocaria em mais risco sua pequena filha, o senhor Ryder teria descoberto que o especialista em questão fez contato há quatro dias. Ele estará aqui semana que vem, mas devido a sua internação, a diretora burocrática não pode tratar do assunto imediatamente. E de qualquer forma ainda haviam pontos a serem resolvidos para uma resposta definitiva.

Logo os dois estavam sentados no sofá do quarto da família Ryder. Meggy ajudava a filha a descer da cama. A menina havia acabado de acordar e estava curiosa com os visitantes. Sua mãe a calçou e lhe fez vestir um casaco. Jasmine já não tinha o tubo de soro ligado à mão. A garotinha se entreteve olhando a paisagem pela janela. Era mesmo igualzinha à mãe, cabelos dourados e levemente cacheados, pele um pouquinho bronzeada e olhos castanho claros.

– Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que ele fez com você! Ainda me custa acreditar. Está sendo tão difícil – Ela falou encarando Joan com um olhar sincero e triste – Deve ter sido horrível. Soube que você teve febre e ficou mal depois do que aconteceu. Me perdoe, Joan.

– Você não tem que me pedir desculpas, não teve nada a ver com isso. Eu não tenho filhos, mas posso imaginar o quanto ele estava desesperado. Eu espero sinceramente que tudo isso se resolva logo.

– Ele vai ter que pagar pelo que fez de alguma maneira. Ele teve alguns atenuantes, mas vai ser punido. Quero estar ao lado dele, mas depois que tudo se acalmou e conversamos brevemente, ele também concorda que merece o que está passando e quer que eu me concentre na recuperação de Jasmine antes de qualquer coisa. É o que farei.

– Como ela está lidando com isso? – Joan quis saber.

– Ela perguntou ontem porque o pai não veio mais vê-la. Eu disse que que ele está viajando, pra trabalhar, pra poder ajudar a conseguir a cura dela. É melhor assim por enquanto. A polícia foi muito compreensiva ao concordar em não dar muitos detalhes à imprensa, pra poupar o coraçãozinho que queremos salvar. Por enquanto vamos ficar longe da TV aberta, jornais e qualquer coisa parecida.

– Como vão lidar com isso aqui dentro do hospital? – Sherlock perguntou.

– A senhorita Jane é muito boa. Ela disse que conversou com seus funcionários e acertou com eles que isso não vai ser comentado aqui, em nenhuma circunstância que possa levar isso ao conhecimento dela – falou se referindo à filha.

– Você é tão bonita! – Ouviram uma vozinha infantil ao lado de Joan, que abriu um grande sorriso para a menina.

– Muito obrigada querida. Você é ainda mais.

– Nós duas temos sardas – ela falou feliz, fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

Sherlock mantinha-se quieto, mas Joan jurou ter visto um pequeno sorriso passar por seu rosto.

– Hoje cedo Jane William veio nos ver pessoalmente – Meggy sorria – O especialista virá semana que vem pra nos ver, ele avaliou o quadro de Jasmine pelos exames e nos garantiu que tudo isso vai ser solucionado!

– Isso é maravilhoso! – Joan lhe disse.

– Agora que tudo passou... Eu desejo felicidades a vocês – a mulher falou sorridente.

– Muito obrigada, Meggy.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos com as duas e seguiram para o quarto de Jane.

– Eu acho que já deve ter ouvido muito isso dos meus funcionários e da senhora Ryder, mas eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu à você – a japonesa dizia – Estamos tomando todo o tipo de providências para que isso jamais se repita, inclusive reformas no nosso depósito e mais rigor com algumas coisas relativas aos funcionários. Eu já estou bem e amanhã voltarei a trabalhar normalmente. E já devem saber que logo a pequena Jasmine estará bem e voltará pra casa e pra sua vida normal.

– Sim. Nós ficamos muito felizes com isso.

– Eu fiquei curiosa quando um de meus funcionários encontrou um anel tão bonito perdido num lugar tão estranho. E fiquei assustada quando dois consultores e policiais apareceram pra me ver no mesmo dia com toda aquela história. Fiquei tão triste ao saber que Thomas era o culpado. Ele é um bom funcionário e no fundo é um bom homem que ama muito a família, mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu fiquei desesperada. Seu noivo e a garota que veio com ele estavam muito assustados e nervosos. Eu fiquei muito aliviada de saber que tudo se resolveu. Não fui vê-la pessoalmente porque me informaram que você estava mal e depois de ser estabilizada esteve dormindo por bastante tempo. Eu também não estava me sentindo bem ontem, não consegui dormir na noite de anteontem.

– Está tudo bem. Eu vou voltar pra casa agora. Muito obrigada por nos ajudar.

– Não hesitem em recorrer ao nosso hospital se precisarem de ajuda. Isso não vai se repetir. Eu desejo felicidades a vocês.

– Nós agradecemos – Sherlock lhe disse com um sorriso.

O casal de consultores deixou o quarto e o hospital, e se dirigiram ao apartamento de Joan para pegar algumas coisas antes se seguirem para o sobrado.


	12. Holmes sweet Holmes, my dear Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Chegamos ao último capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e agradeço a todos que acompanharam e comentaram. E não acaba por aqui. Tenho planos para uma one shot complementar que se passará algum tempo depois dessa fanfic. Provavelmente demorarei um pouco a publicá-la porque me falta tempo, mas espero que continuem acompanhando. =D Muito obrigada a todos.

– Bem vinda de volta – Kitty falou ao ver o casal entrando no sobrado, havia falado com Joan pelo telefone mais cedo e ansiava por vê-la bem.

Joan surpreendeu-se quando a garota caminhou até ela e a abraçou apertado sem nada dizer. Ficou muito feliz e a retribuiu igualmente. Kitty estivera tão preocupada e assustada por Joan quanto Sherlock, apesar de nem sempre aparentar.

– Espero não ter machucado você – ela falou olhando na direção do ferimento.

– Não o fez – Joan a tranquilizou com um sorriso – Isso logo vai sumir. Com o cuidado certo não vai ficar nem cicatriz.

Sherlock adentrou em seguida carregando algumas coisas que haviam trazido do apartamento de Joan. O restante viria nos dias seguintes. Ele subiu as escadas e sumiu para algum lugar.

– Quer ajuda? – Joan perguntou olhando para cima.

– De jeito nenhum! – Ele gritou de longe – Está proibida de carregar qualquer coisa que pese mais do que Clyde enquanto não se recuperar. Se eu precisar de ajuda chamarei Kitty.

– Onde está Clyde?! – Ela perguntou deixando Sherlock de lado.

– Está no santuário dele.

Kitty a guiou até o aquário onde Clyde sempre costumava ficar, desde antes de Joan deixar o sobrado. A chinesa abriu um belo sorriso ao vê-lo, sentira falta do pequeno réptil. Tirou-o com cuidado de dentro do aquário e brincou com ele por alguns instantes. O animalzinho agitou-se e mexeu as patinhas em sinal de reconhecimento e alegria.

– Joan – Sherlock reapareceu no fim dos degraus – Gostaria de conhecer seu novo quarto?

– Vamos.

Joan devolveu Clyde para sua casinha e seguiu Sherlock para subir as escadas, quando novamente ele fez um ato imprevisível para ela, erguendo-a no colo e começando a subir.

– Seu repouso para recuperação rápida e total inclui não subir ou descer escadas, a não ser em casos de extrema emergência – o detetive falou enquanto se encaminhava ao andar de cima.

Kitty apenas observou, também um tanto surpresa, pensando com o que mais teria que se acostumar a partir de agora, mas sorriu com a cena. Lhe deixava feliz ver que estavam se acertando. Estavam sempre negando o que existia entre eles e guerreando com palavras e teorias ou brigando, fosse por crises de ciúmes ou medo de se aproximarem. Sabia que os dois ainda tinham bastante a conversar, portanto não se atreveria a ir ao andar de cima por no mínimo bons minutos.

******

Sherlock a colocou no chão com cuidado. Estavam à frente de uma porta na qual Joan jamais havia entrado, era o quarto do consultor. Ele a abriu e ela pode ver, ao contrário do que esperava, um local muito bem organizado, iluminado e arejado. Paredes num tom de marrom claro, janelas como no seu antigo quarto, um guarda-roupa num canto, uma cama de casal, uma cômoda ao lado com alguns livros em cima, e uma pequena mesa de madeira acompanhada de duas cadeiras, onde estavam as coisas que haviam trazido do apartamento de Joan. A oriental esperava encontrar o quarto afundado em painéis de crimes, papéis e objetos espalhados e todo tipo de outras bagunças de Sherlock. E o que mais temia, experimentos malucos e armadilhas escondidas.

– Você arrumou esse lugar pra me mostrar como ele ficaria assim ou é sempre desse jeito?

– Apesar da bagunça que fazemos quando estamos trabalhando lá embaixo costumo manter meus aposentos organizados. Confesso que às vezes fica bem parecido com o que você vê quando estamos trabalhando, mas... Por você, eu vou fazer o possível pra isso não acontecer aqui. Entre. Não há nenhuma armadilha ou experimento camuflado, eu garanto.

Joan entrou e viu Sherlock fechar a porta e sentar-se na cama, convidando-a para sentar ao seu lado. Ela assim o fez e levaram algum tempo para tornarem a conversar.

– Percebo que ainda há algumas barreiras entre nós – ele dissse - Eu sei sobre o que você pensa, Joan, e apesar de compreender suas preocupações, não pretendo deixar que meus problemas passados interfiram entre nós, embora ainda seja e sempre será bem vinda para me ajudar se for necessário.

– Eu ajudaria mesmo que você não quisesse.

– Moriarty... – ele disse.

Ela congelou por dentro ao ouvir aquele nome.

– Quero que saiba que não vou permitir que esse nome nos atrapalhe, por mais dor que tenha me causado. E depois de você aparecer, eu acabei descobrindo, depois desses anos juntos, que eu não entendia nada do que acontecia quando eu vivia com Irene. Mas você... É totalmente transparente, deixa muito clara sua preocupação comigo, está aqui mesmo quando a deixo constrangida ou zangada. Sabemos coisas um do outro que jamais pensei poderem ser compartilhadas entre duas pessoas de gêneros opostos. Eu me apaixonei por Irene, mas você... Eu quero cuidar de você, te proteger de qualquer desconforto ou coisas como as que aconteceram nos últimos dias. Sou capaz até de segurar meus instintos mais primitivos – ele finalizou sem cerimônia alguma.

Joan corou e desviou o olhar, ficando desconcertada por um instante, embora muito feliz pelas outras palavras.

– Vejo que te deixei constrangida, muito mais do que quando falo...

– Não precisa completar a frase! – Ela advertiu ao lembrar-se de conversas passadas.

– Tudo bem... Eu não costumo deixar meus pontos vulneráveis expostos a ninguém. Só você, e algumas vezes Kitty também, sabem sobre eles. Então posso te dizer que também estou assustado.

Joan o encarou novamente, ele havia chegado ao ponto da questão como ela vinha esperando.

– Nós vamos devagar com tudo isso. Será melhor pra você, e pra mim também. Eu sei o que está pensando. E se algum dia não der mais certo? E nossa parceria? Eu não acho que isso vá acontecer. Pra mim você é um quebra-cabeças constante. Por mais que eu te conheça bem, você sempre me mostra algo mais surpreendente. Nossa relação é a melhor coisa que já tive em tantos anos porque eu sei que não preciso temer ou me esconder. Sei que você sempre estará aqui, mesmo quando eu estiver confuso suficiente pra não notar. Em todos os sentidos, Joan, eu sou melhor com você.

Ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

– Você já disse tudo... Quando perdi Andrew eu disse que não sabia o que procurava, por isso não podia continuar com ele. Eu já tinha achado, mas não tinha percebido. Porque apesar de você ser tão complicado, tão cheio de birras, ideias malucas, criancices...

Sherlock fez uma careta enquanto ouvia todos aqueles “elogios” e Joan se controlou para não perder a seriedade e rir.

– Parecia estranho demais e bom demais pra ser verdade. E eu estava com medo de que me aproximar demais pudesse acabar com tudo aquilo. Eu não queria perder nada daqueles momentos. Mas agora eu sei que estou segura aqui.

O detetive a encarou por um instante e inclinou-se para beijá-la, lenta e profundamente, até que lhes faltasse ar. Mergulharam num silêncio profundo, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Sherlock a abraçou, com o cuidado de não forçar seu ferimento, ainda não totalmente recuperado, e beijou os cabelos negros da chinesa, que fechou os olhos e o abraçou de volta confortando-se ali. Minutos mais tarde os dois estavam arrumando o que haviam trazido do apartamento e conversando algumas coisas.

– Kitty vai ter que se acostumar a esperar pra falar com a gente quando encontrar os bilhetes de “não incomode” na nossa porta.

– Sherlock!! – Joan exclamou de olhos arregalados, deduzindo muito bem o que ele queria dizer com “não incomode”.

– Vejo que tratar disso ainda te assusta, embora não ficasse zangada quando era com outra pessoa.

– Começo a pensar que me irritar é um dos seus hobbys.

– De forma alguma, apenas não vejo necessidade em tanto receio pra tratar desses assuntos em alguns casos.

Ela ignorou e continuou guardando suas coisas.

– Você ficou balançada quando falava de filhos com a senhora Ryder. Vi que ficou muito feliz com a interação com a garotinha. Gostaria de ser mãe?

– Sim – ela respondeu após alguns segundos, com um sorriso, e um tanto ansiosa por uma resposta.

– Embora não me imagine sendo pai, acho que Clyde e Kitty gostariam de alguns irmãozinhos no futuro. Mas preciso de tempo pra desenvolver essa ideia.

Joan abriu um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Sherlock já vira em seu rosto, e ele sorriu também. Após conversarem por mais algum tempo e acabarem de guardar tudo, Joan estava dormindo calmamente. Sherlock a observou por um momento pensando em como se sentiria por juntar-se a ela para dormir pela primeira vez. Tirou os sapatos e deitou-se ao seu lado com todo o cuidado para não despertá-la. Puxou o lençol sobre eles e a abraçou. Mesmo dormindo ela pareceu relaxar com o contato. Sherlock beijou sua testa e após longos minutos a observando acabou por adormecer também.

******

– Eu fico feliz por estar tudo bem entre vocês – Kitty falou baixinho para Joan quando as duas arrumavam a cozinha depois do café.

– Eu também – ela sorriu.

Semanas haviam se passado e Joan estava completamente recuperada. Sua vida aos poucos voltara ao normal no trabalho e Sherlock estava de fato se esforçando por tudo que havia prometido no dia em que invadiu seu apartamento, o qual ela nem utilizava mais.

– Joan! Kitty!

As duas seguiram para a sala, onde Sherlock estava sentado no chão junto com um monte de almofadas. Clyde estava em cima de uma pequena almofada, que parecia ter sido feita para ele. Sherlock mexia nos controles da TV e do DVD. Joan e Kitty sentaram-se junto a ele no chão. Em poucos minutos descobriram do que se tratava e caíram numa grande gargalhada.

– Eu não acredito que você estava falando sério! – Kitty disse.

– Vamos mesmo assistir Frozen? – Joan perguntou ainda rindo.

– Sim! Eu sei que vocês vão gostar. E quero alguém pra me acompanhar quando aquela música congelante e grudenta não sair da minha cabeça.

Elas riram novamente e enquanto assistiam à introdução da história só podiam pensar no quanto estavam felizes. Nenhuma das duas havia esperado algum dia ver as coisas daquele jeito. Apesar de estar longe de sua família verdadeira, Kitty se sentia acolhida em uma outra, a qual amava imensamente. Joan vinha vivendo sem muitos dos dilemas que antes a incomodavam, e da melhor forma que podia imaginar. As duas mulheres ficaram impressionadas em como uma história infantil conseguiu manter Sherlock quieto e entretido por tanto tempo, e até mesmo Clyde parecia hipnotizado com a TV. Como o consultor previra, as duas haviam se encantado com a animação.

– É mesmo muito fofo – Kitty comentou.

– É sim. E a música grudenta que você falou... Está numa cena muito bonita – Joan falou a Sherlock.

– Como podem ver... Apesar de se tratar de uma animação infantil, as questões envolvidas vão muito além do que crianças poderiam lidar. Não é tão simples assim.

– Você está analisando assim até um filme pra crianças? – Kitty ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sherlock não chegou a responder, pois o telefone tocou e ele atendeu prontamente à chamada de Gregson.

– Joan! Kitty! Nós temos um caso.

Sherlock levantou-se e correu para apanhar algumas coisas. Joan guardou Clyde e Kitty seguiu o casal quando logo deixaram o sobrado para mais uma investigação.


End file.
